Book Two: The Engagement Date
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: What happens when you lie to your family and never come clean? A hectic escapade to cover up a lie with a lie ensues. Or is it a lie? Sakura walked away from him at there last meeting, will it be that easy to walk away again? Welcome to the Engagement Date. A Date Sakura might just want to keep.
1. Author Note

Author Note:

Hello Readers, I am finishing the re-editing of the first installment [Book One: The Wedding Date]. This is the second one. Thank you for waiting...

Here's Book Two!

:D

* * *

Info

**In-depth Summary:**

She had let him go. But the Fates are saying otherwise. What happens when you lie to your family and never come clean? What happens when the man you loved can't seem to let you go? What happens whent he man you love appears again? Drama, heartbreak...and true love ensue in a hectic escapade to cover up a lie with a lie... Or is it a lie? Welcome to the Engagement Date. A Date Sakura wants to keep.

**Main Cast:** Sakura | Gaara | Naruto | Itachi | Sasuke | Hinata

**Minor Cast:** Ino | Pein | Kankuro | Konan | TenTen | Neji | Tayuyo | Shikamaru | Sasori | Deidara | Rin | Matsuri | Lee | Kakashi | Karin

**Mine:** Caroline Haruno | Ryuu Haruno | Akio Takahashi | Akira Tanaka |

**Extra:** This takes place in the "World of Naruto" aka **Konohagakure** and **Sunagakure**. But I have modern-rized it, but it still has some of the "oldness" to it at times.

**Warning:** Suggestive Material | Brief Violence | Brief Language

**Rated: T**

**Chapters:** ?


	2. 1: The Dream Date

Hello Readers, I am finishing the re-editing of the first installment [Book One: The Wedding Date]. This is the second one. I will be updating as soon as I finish.

Thank you for waiting... And Now without further adieu, Off to the story.

* * *

Questions and Reviews.

*Sobs uncontrollably* You are all the best...Within a Day [at most] I had 17 Reviews. Big Thanx! I feel special Guys...y'all are what keeps me writing. Thank you to all of those who have been here since the beginning, the editing, and the finishing - Means a lot.

**What. A. Carriwichet | Guest | Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya | Haruka | miikodesu**  
-Overly ecstatic that you love it.

**SakuraLover80548**  
-The reason it took so long...Is because I wanted a jump start on the second book so i wouldn't have to keep you waiting to long for chapter one

**Xx4ying4yang4xX | withloveagain | Mirrorsdeath17 | cherrys-and-strawberrys |**  
-Sad but worth it? Right?

**hyuugahinata247**  
-no crying! Here's Chptr 1

**Ev3ningStar**  
-Um...if you strangle her...she can't tell him he loves her... Just Saying.. lols

**VeeandreaHart**  
-you've been PM'd ~.*

**NaruSaku. Cha**  
-The ambience of true love is always hard, trialing, and difficult...

**JeanyDeiXzz**  
-Lols...welcome to the fangirl club... ^.^

**The Fangirl With A 1000 Names**  
- *gives tissue* No cry...*hugs* They will get together...i think...lols.

**Jade Eyed**  
-Unsual but good? I hope so.. And I'm glad you need book Two...

**Aspen of the Fae**  
-I'm breaking out in the direction... very soon. I've been sitting on a couple stories...that are completely my own... Soon, very soon.

**2 la-Z 2 log in**  
-I plan to continue this story..No worries.

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 19 - Ask Me To Stay**

Gaara pulled her into a tight, warm hug before releasing her. "Goodbye, Sakura." Gaara took a hesitant step backwards before turning all together and leaving. _Goodbye...Aishiteru._

Sakura sniffled quietly as she watched him go. _Goodbye my Gaara...aishiteru._

_Aishiteru, My Blossom._

_Aishiteru, My Sandman._

...

.

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter One**  
The Dream Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present**

Sakura sniffled lightly. Her heart clenched. Sakura bit her lower lip, fighting against every fiber that told her to go after him. Suddenly the wind nipped at her face. Her pink tresses playing at the wind. And her feet. Her feet were moving. She was on a one way course - Gaara.

Gaara heaved a sigh and shook his head. _Why didn't I ask her to stay. _"It's better off.. She's better off." He muttered under his breath. The aching grew stronger. He winced.

Sakura held her arms out and picked up speed.

Gaara grunted as he was hit from behind. Arms wrapped around his waist. "I love you!"

Sakura breathed in a deep ragged breath. "I love you." She smiled as Gaara wrapped his hands around her arms.

"Sakura."

She loosed her grip and allowed him to turn in her arms. "I love you." She said once more.

Gaara smiled and cupped her cheeks. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I...

Sakura blinked. Her brows furrowed.

"I can't." Gaara's brows furrowed.

Sakura's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Gaara?" Her jaw slackened as Gaara stepped back.

Gaara shook his head. He twisted around and began to walk away.

Sakura squeezed her eeys shut as her tears began to fall. _What..._ She looked up. A determined look filled her turbulent green orbs. She wasn't going to let him get away. Sakura had just gotten him. She broke out into a run. Her brows furrowed as he seemed to get further and further away from her.

"WAIT!"

Sakura screamed as she bolted up straight and stiff. Her hand was stretched out in front of her - grasping at the air. Her chest heaved as if she had been running a marathon. Beads of sweat rolled down her neck. Her head ached - a deep throb that pounded in tempo with her racing heart. Her eyes were swollen. Her nose stuffy.

It had happened again.

That dream.

That never ending dream.

More of a nightmare than a dream.

Dreams were kind and sweet.

Nightmares were cruel and taunting.

Frustration seeped into her bones. Sakura fell back with a groan. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could still feel the tear traces from crying in her sleep. Sakura breathed in slowly. The calming scents of lavender and vanilla hugging her senses.

The headache dulled as her heart returned to normal.

Though the ache.

It stayed. As it had since their departure.

_Why does he affect me so much? Why can't I just get over him? I thought with time every heals? WHy aren't I HEALING?_

Sakura whimpered softly into the silent apartment. She reached for her chest and clutched at her heart through her ribs. It was breaking. And she couldn't do anything to get to it and stop it.

Why?

It was a question that had began to plague her.

Sakura's lower lip trembled. Her hands clenched into fists.

Hadn't she cried enough already?

When was enough, enough?

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut - willing the tears away. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Sakura breathed in hollowly. With a groan Sakura rolled onto her side. Twisting and stretching, she reached for the lamp and pulled the small chain. A soft white light filled the room through the light purple lamp shade.

Her deep green eyes looked for the small black clock sitting on the nightstand. She stared at the bright red numbers. Sakura hissed in frustration.

3:20 am.

_He's a drug._ Sakura shook her head. _A very, very addicting drug. A very _bad_ drug._

With a slump of her pale shoulders, Sakura leaned against her soft pillow. Her eyes shut - hiding the frustration and exhaustion that laced them. Her turbulent orbs shimmered slightly. With a shake of her head - Sakura jumbled the thoughts in her head and reached for her phone.

*Plunk*

Sakura's brows furrowed as she heard the sound in the silent room. _What was that?_ She flung the covers back and leaned over the side of the bed. Sakura groaned as she stretched down and picked up the small object.

The ring.

Sakura froze. The breath caught in her throat. A lump formed, making it hard to swallow. Her blood ran cold. Her eyes squeezed shut as the headache returned. Tears pushed against her eyes threatening to spill freely.

Sakura knew from the beginning. It would have been better to throw it away. To give it away. To _miss place_ it. But every time she tried. Her heart ached. Chipping off. More pieces adding to the growing pile of her broken heart. She couldn't seem to rid herself of this object no matter how hard she tried to.

Gaara.

This was his fault.

He was the reason.

The reason she couldn't sleep. The reason she hurt. Her heart. Her body. Her soul. They ached. More so with each passing day. The reason her dreams taunted her. The reason her dreams were nightmares. The reason she hated sleeping. The reason she avoided her friends. The reason she had to _pretend_ everything was okay.

He was the reason.

This was his fault.

Gaara.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in. She could smell him. His scent lingured long after their departure.

Why?

There was that question again.

Why?

Why couldn't she let him go? Why did she let him go? Why wasn't her heart healing? Why did it break into smaller pieces everytime she thought of him? Why could she still feel his arms wrapped securely around her when she closed her eyes? Why couldn't she delete his number from her phone? Why did she dream of him? Why did he constantly taunt her? Why wouldn't he leave her along? Why couldn't she get him out of her head?

Why? Why? Why?

Her cheeks puffed as she cut her train of thought off. Sakura set the ring back on the table and pulled the lamp chain.

Darkness enveloped the room. Its embrace was soothing and cool.

Sakura rolled over onto her side. She shoved lucid thoughts and the real world out. Sakura tried to force herself into a dreamless sleep. Thought she knew it was impossible... She just wasn't ready to face another day of harsh, cold reality yet. No, not just yet.

* * *

So what did you think? Review? Comment? Alert?


	3. 2: The Everyone Needs A Friend Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**AN Note||:** All I ask for is helpful or kind reviews...if you have a hurtful one than please do not send it. I don't need to know that you are no longer reading my story simple for the fact of a few error mistakes - that really hurts. Please also understand, I am not the only writer. And every writer is HUMAN. Meaning we are all bound to make mistakes. If you see I have mistakes then [be like **NaruSaku. Cha**] and tell me so I can fix them. Don't tell me you are no longer going to read my stories, like I said..that hurts.

Sorry guys, I had to make reference to that... Now on to the fun part!

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

**| Twisted Musalih | The Fangirl With A 1000 Names | Haruka-chan1994 | miikodesu | xxSazzyBabexx | hateme101 | Mirrorsdeath17 | Violet-Taco | **  
**| McKazekage | Lost Soul Abuser | [And The Ones I Don't Know] Guests |**  
-Thank you. I'm glad you liked it!

**| Garra'sTsuki |**  
-I won't...I write for the ones who love it!

**| kimakolovestar |**  
-Haha...don't worry. I love feeding the fan-girl in everyone! lolz

**| hyuugahinata247 |**  
-Haha...I couldn't help it.

**| VeeandreaHart |**  
-Keke...*hands over kleenex*I will let you in on a secret. I love happy endings. *.~

**| Aspen of the Fae |**  
-You're trying to butter me up, aren't you? lolz. I'll let you know when I publish the first chapter!

**| NaruSaku. Cha |**  
-Thank you for your help! And Thanks for reading!

**| SakuraLover80548 |**  
-Aw~ Thank you so much

**| sakura mcgarden |**  
-Next Chapter is about Gaara

**| Becky | EnlightenedNinja |**  
-Haha...I'm super glad that you love my stories and my writing style. It means a lot to me. Thank you.

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 1 - The Dream Date**

Sakura rolled over onto her side. She shoved lucid thoughts and the real world out. Sakura tried to force herself into a dreamless sleep. Thought she knew it was impossible... She just wasn't ready to face another day of harsh, cold reality yet. No, not just yet.

...

.

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Two**  
The Everyone Needs A Friend Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present**

_Ring. Ring._

Sakura's brows furrowed. The doors to sleep opened and shoved her out.

_Ring. Ring._

Sakura groaned and shot her hand out from under the covers in search of her phone.

Ring. Ring.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"I'm just calling to see if you're alive."

_Naruto. _

"Well I am..."

"Are you really?" Naruto questioned softly. "Alive? Or just robotically going about life?"

Sakura heaved a sigh. This wasn't the first time she had gotten this question. "I'm fine Naru."

Naruto frowned from his end of the line.

She wasn't. It was easy to read in her voice. She was lying.

"Saku..."

Sakura's heart tightened as her blood ran cold. A frigid air loomed over her, chilling her through the bone. "Don't call me that!" She hissed.

Naruto flinched at the lash - almost as if a physical blow. "Gomen..." He whispered.

Sakura heaved an audible sigh. "No, I'm sorry...It's not y-..."

"I know, Skittles. I know."

Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. "I've got to get ready for work.."

"Okay...stay safe... Call me later?" Naruto questioned.

"Sure..." _You know I won't._

"Okay." _I know you won't._

Sakura ended the call and flung the covers back.

Today was going to be long.

Sakura stood in her bathroom. The dull dark green eyes that stared at her through the mirror, they were not her own. The person she saw in the mirror, was not her own. They were two different people all together.

Sakura Haruno. She was a bright, lively, bubbly person. Her hair was a cute bubble gum pink. Her bright green eyes were of turbulent proportions. Her skin was a creamy, silky, peach color and feel to it. Her body was taut and athletic. She was skinny, but not too skinny. Sakura was smart - point the past of above average. She was healthy. Sakura was bold, proud, and gentle. She spoke her mind, but never intentionally hurt someone. She was the picture of healthy and happiness.

But this person. The person who could be seen in the mirror. This was someone else. This was not Sakura Haruno.

This Person. She was dull, exhausted, unhappy. Her hair was lifeless - it just hung there - the color dull. Her eyes were dead, emotionless pools of void. Dark circular rings were plainly visible under her eyes. Her skin was tight, white - sick-ish. Her body was slow and lethargic. She was skinny, too skinny. She was smart, but not top-notch. She didn't jump-start when things need solving or doing. She was quiet and cold. She rarely spoke. She was the picture of hollowness and heartbreak.

Sakura shook her head. Now was not the time to delve into Sakura Haruno the person.

She looked more closely at the rings under her eyes as she leaned towards the mirror. They had been there since _that_ time. The last time they had seen each other. That was over a month and a half ago. Sakura had tried concealers, cucumbers, cool tea bags, vitamin C cream, certain foods, such as cranberries, blueberries, tea (green and black), black currant, onions, legumes, and parsley. Nothing worked. They were still there. And after about a week and a half; Sakura had come to the realization: they were staying. They might not have been that noticeable to those around her; but to Sakura it was like wearing a white tank-top with a huge grease stain on it.

Sakura glanced at the small circular clock with a flat bottom.

5:10.

She heaved another sigh and shook her head; as if she could remove the jumble of thoughts running through it.

Sakura stepped out of the shower 2o minutes later. She dressed in regular comfy jeans - that had little stars on the bottom right corner and the back pockets. She pulled on a light pink sweater. Sakura pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She applied a small amount of make-up. Sakura grabbed her the little pink necklace.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she walked towards the nightstand by her table. She was about to do the same thing she had done since the first night without Gaara.

Sakura picked up the ring and slid it onto the necklace with the light pink rose necklace. She slid it in place around her neck and hooked it.

Stopping at the door, she slipped on her silver flats. Sakura then grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

Her silver little Chrysler Crossfire purred as she traveled down the road and towards Starbucks. She needed coffee. That was a life-line at 6:09 in the morning.

A smile graced her lips as she sipped at the skinny caramel macchiato half/caf triple shot of espresso tall latte. It was a drug. A good addicting drug. One she refused to live without. She hummed softly to the music while taking another sip. Sakura sat the cup down in the holder and slowly she turned into the hospital back entrance. She shut the car off and groaned as the sound of her beeper went off. She picked it up and turned it off. She didn't need to glance at it - she would be entering momentarily.

~X~

Sakura heaved a long sigh as she changed out of her mandatory doctor black and red scrubs. She ran a hand through her long pink tresses. She had been doing that all day. Sakura had been alternating between a messy bun and running her hands through her hair all day.

It had been a very long day.

"So what are you going to do with a free night?"

Sakura glanced over at her long time friend and smiled. "I'm going to veg out and sleep, what else would I do Tenny?"

Tenten smiled softly. "You want to come over?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the first time Tenten had asked her to come over. She had narrowly escaped the first time. "Who's coming?"

Tenten bit her lip.

A tale-tall sign.

Tenten was about to lie.

"As long as I've known you, don't you think by now I would know all the quirks. Especially the one you do right before you lie?" Sakura questioned. Her voice hard, eyes calculating.

Tenten laughed nervously. She studied her long time pink haired friend. "The same for you."

Sakura's back stiffened. Her jaw tightened as she glared at her open locker - refusing to admit the other was right. Her hand unconsciously rose up to tug at the silver chained necklace

"Don't you think I would know...?" Tenten question incredulously. "His ring is on that necklace."

It wasn't a question.

Sakura blatantly ignored her friend.

"You don't have to answer. I know." Tenten confirmed. "You still love him."

Sakura heaved a sigh and closed the door. She fixed the bottom of her sweater. "See you tomorrow Tenten." Her eyes were void, her voice blank.

Tenten heaved a sigh as she watched the pink haired girl leave.

~!~

Sakura slid into the leather seat and pulled the door closed. She slid the key into place. The engine turned, igniting a slow rumble the reverberated through the car. Once again she sighed and began her long drive home. She groaned. A pout marred Sakura's lips. _I forgot about the groceries._

Her lips were pursed as she went through her mental check list. _Bread, mayo, turkey, lettuce, sweet tea, sugar...OH! Chips..._

Sakura picked up a bag of crunchy Cheetos and a bag of kettle crunch BBQ chips. She steered her buggy towards the check-out and smiled at the woman. After paying, Sakura grabbed her bags and headed towards the Crossfire sports car.

_"Ruff."_

Pink hair flew as she twisted her head back and forth. Her brows furrowed. "What?" She muttered.

_"Ruff."_

Sakura stopped mid stride and waited.

_"Ruff."_

She turned. A smile graced her lips at the scene by the market doors. Sakura walked to her car briskly and popped the truck. She dropped the bags in to the back of the car and shut the trunk. A smile graced her lips as she walked towards the elderly woman.

"Hello." The elderly woman greeted.

_"Ruff."_

Sakura giggled. Her turbulent green eyes vibrated with happiness. A puppy.

"Would you like to have him?"Her raspy voice asked from beneath the hood that held locks of silver curls around her face.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the elderly woman. "Really?"

The elderly woman's eyes crinkled around the edges. "My little Lyla had a litter. I don't have enough energy to take care of them all. He's the only one left?" SHe smiled kindly. "He needs a good home."

Sakura leaned closer. Her head bowed as she stared down into deep icy blue eyes surrounded by completely white fur. "He's so cute~" she cooed.

The elderly woman laughed. "Would you like to hold him?"

Sakura nodded and reached out. Her heart melted.

"He's a Siberian Husky... He was born here. They heat won't affect him - no heart conditions either. He's a healthy little boy."

Sakura nodded. She smiled down at the little puppy cuddled up against her. With her free hand, Sakura pulled out her wallet. "Here...350$."

The woman shook her head. "I just want him to have a good home."

Sakura smiled. "I want to make sure his mommy stays healthy too."

The elderly woman smiled kindly. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice thickly laced with emotion.

Sakura bowed slightly and turned back towards the car. She stared down at the puppy."What do I name you?" She wondered as she scratched the dogs tiny belly.

Home.

Sakura set the puppy down. Sakura pointed to the corner with her free hand. "Set them over their Takashi."

The bell-hop set the bags down on the ground. "He's cute."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you for helping me get everything up here."

He laughed. "I'm still trying to figure out how you fit everything into that little car."

Turning, Sakura watched as the fur ball ran around the living room. She giggled and called to him. He came. "What do I call you?" He barked. "Hmm...how about Fabuki?(snow storm, got it from someone, can't remember who)." He barked again. "Fabuki it is, then."

Slipping between the silk sheets, Sakura sigh. Her skin and hair color contrasted greatly against the stark black sheets. Fabuki jumped up curling up against her side. She smiled. Leaning to the leftt she grabbed her favorite book. _Pride and Predjudice...here i come Mr. Darcy. _Settling in she began to read.

Her eyes slid close for the last time. Her book fell backwards landing on Fabuki. Her mind began to slip into oblivion...

* * *

So what did you think? Review? Comment? Alert?


	4. 3: The I Should Have Kissed You Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 2 - The Everyone Needs A Friend Date**

Her eyes slid close for the last time. Her book fell backwards landing on Fabuki. Her mind began to slip into oblivion...

...

.

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Three**  
The I Should Have Kissed You Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present**

_Dreaming._

_A dream is a release from reality. In which sequences of images, desires, thoughts, sounds, memories, fantasies, and emotions pass through the mind during the process of sleeping. The content and purpose of a dream is never fully understood or remembered. But many have tried to grasp the meaning that a dream can leave behind, once a person opens their eyes to greet the day ahead. Parts of a dream can remain, with the person who has awakened, never letting them forget an image or desire. Many questions can arise from a dream, questions that may never be answered. But as it recurs, the person may already know and understand why they are being tormented with a replica like dream every night. Yet, the person can still refuse to come to grips and face the dream. For fear that the person in the dream will disappear forever with the dream itself. _

The sheets wrapped tightly around him. They were trying their best to suffocate him. He twisted again in the opposite direction. This only caused the sheets to grasp him tighter. They encircled him from every direction. The sheets were covering him in a satin coffin with the intent to never release. His chest constricted as he tried his best to take in the needed oxygen. But it was no use. Again he twisted. He tried to stretch his arms out, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but sit there and let the satin sheets consume him.

He shifted again. Gaara screamed suddenly while sitting up in the bed quickly, his arm out stretched grasping at the air. He blinked several times doing his best to let his eyes adjust to the darkness around him. Once they adjusted to the darkness he quickly surveyed the room around him from his position on the bed. _My Room._ Gaara heaved a sigh as his body relaxed slightly. He moved. Once more he twisted which in turn gave the satin sheets more dominance over his body. Gaara moved, kicking his legs to try and loosen the satin sheets that gripped him mercilessly. The sound outside his window caught his attention.

_Rain. _

He exhaled deeply before settling back down in his California king size bed. One exhale after the other escaped from behind his lips. His breathing began to lull him back into another restless sleep. Gaara twisted, opening his eyes. The rain outside continued to greet him by pelting the windows. Normally this action would relax him and help him return to sleeping but now . . . now it made him ever more restless. Frustration racked his body as the sound of the clock ticking rolled over him. It had to be the loudest sound in the world. Gaara moved his head to the left a little more to look at the digital clock on his nightstand.

_2:30am. _

Sleep.

Something he needed desperately. Something he craved like nothing else. Yet at the same time . . . it was the worst thing out there in the world. Sleeping gave him something he no longer had while awake. But it also brought more pain than was ever imaginable.

In his sleep he could see _her. _He could be with _Her. _Sitting with her, holding her, dreaming about her, it didn't matter what they was doing. Why, because she was there with him. She was always in his dreams. One minute she would be sleeping next to him. Gaara in turn would roll over, reaching for her, only to grasp the air next to him. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he could be with her when he closed his eyes. Whether day dreaming or actual sleeping, the woman was always there. And that little fact was something he held onto, never to let go. But, Gaara knew the pink haired beauty by his side would vanish as soon as his dark liquid green eyes opened, letting reality set in.

Though Gaara couldn't see or feel her when he awoke, the effect she had on him in his sleep lingered long after the morning had come. She taunted him with everything she did. Her eyes haunted—no plagued him—every time he closed his eyes, he could see hers staring back at him. Her hands, sliding over his smooth skin—blood moving rapidly—leaving trails of liquid fire in her wake. Her kiss—tempting, yet never real—tortured him to the very core of his being.

He heaved a sigh and flopped back down onto his back. It was times like these he hated being alone. It was times like these, Gaara wished he had done something different.

_Knock. Knock._

"Yes?"

"Master Sabaku? Is everything alright? Are you distressed?" The elderly man asked as he slowly opened the door.

Gaara forced his eyes closed and took a deep breath. "No Ji . . . everything is fine."

Ji smiled sadly. "You were dreaming about her again . . . weren't you Master Sabaku?"

Gaara rolled onto his side, back facing the man. "Yes . . . I was."

"I am truly sorry Master Sabaku." Ji's voice was soft and comforting.

"It's okay Ji. I just need some time." Gaara spoke softly. The words were void of emotion as he tried to find the truth in them himself.

"OKay Master Sabaku . . . I'm here if you need me." Ji waited for a beat before gently closing the door once more.

Gaara stared at the empty side of the bed next to him. His imagination began to take over as visions of pale smooth skin, supple petal pink lips, green eyes, and pink hair slowly appeared in the once empty space. He fored his eyes closed as he twisted away. He gritted teeth and clenched hands, Gaara forced himself into another tormenting dream filled sleep.

**~2 Days Earlier **

Gaara heaved a sigh and stared down at the scotch filled short glass.

"You shouldn't drink." Temari reprimanded as she stepped into the room. It was the elder protective sister in her.

His dark green eyes flickered over the blonde before bring the glass to his lips. "Why not?" His eyes closed as the cool liquid scorched his raw throat. "I have nothing to live for." He murmured.

Temari frowned "That's not true."

Gaara scoffed. "Isn't it?" He frowned. Gaara slammed the glass down. Scotch sloshed out of the glass, landing on the black cherry wood desk. He swallowed hard. The lump in the back of his throat was still there, as it had since she left.

His breath hitched as he breathed in deeply. Gaara's eyes burned as he squeezed them shut. He wasn't afraid to say it. He was a complete and utter mess without her.

Temari eased her arms around him and squeezed. "The heart grows founder in absence."

Gaara snorted. "It also breaks."

Temari hugged him tighter. Her own eyes squeezed shut as she tried to stop the on coming tears. She wouldn't cry. That wouldn't help him. "I love you brother."

Gaara relaxed slightly and patted one of Temari's slender hands. "I know." _But your love isn't the one I need._ "I-I need a break."

Temari frowned. "Sitting around doing nothing will not help you."

"Neither does sitting behind this desk staring at paper work." Gaara retorted. "That's what I've done for the past week since we returned. Nothing is helping."

"You want to go to Kirigakure, don't you?" Temari asked. She released her brother from their hug and walked back around to the front of the desk.

Gaara nodded. "I thought I might go see Kisame. It's been a while. Figured I could also strengthen the ties with the Hoshigaki family."

Temari's lips pursed. "If you need to get away . . ." She trailed off.

"I do . . ." Gaara's eyes slipped closed. Visions of pink petals and vivid green leaves danced before his closed eyes. He could see her. Pink hair and green eyes. Gaara forced his eyes open, but it didn't help. The visions were still there.

She haunted him.

Gaara heaved a sigh and pushed the chair back. "I will be gone for 3 weeks."

"Through the rest of the month." Temari supplied. She watched as he nodded. "You will be staying at the winter cottage with Kisame? If we need you?"

Gaara nodded. "But Temari . . ."

She smiled. Her eyes wiser than her years. "Don't _need_ you." Her head tilted to the side. Her sea green eyes softened. "I love you."

Gaara glanced back from his position at the door. The right side of his lips tilted up in a crooked grin. "Ditto."

~!~

_"Ladies and Gentlmen, this is your captian speaking. I hope you enjoyed your flight with us - and thank you for choosing _Suna Winds_."_

His shoulders slumped as he sat in the first class seating of the airplane. A shiver coursed up his spine, yeah, he was in Kirigakure.

_"First Class, Please exit first."_

Gaara stood and gathered his carry-on. He movedwith the slow easy moving of the crowd as he exited the airplane. Gaara winced as the cold wind sliced across his cheeks. He pulled the black wool coat closer to his cooling body. Gaara placed the black leather strap bound to his duffel carry-on over his shoulder.

"Master Sabaku." The elderly man bowed deeply. He smiled as he stood straight. "Master Hoshigaki, he is expecting you."

Gaara smirked lightly. "Mistress Temari called?"

The man smiled. "Yes Master Sabaku." He held the door open. "Would you like me to take your bag, Master Sabaku?"

Gaara smile. "Now Ji I know its been a while, but you couldn't have forgotten already."

Ji smiled brightly. The edges of his eyes and lips crinkling in happiness. "No Master Sabaku. I have not forgotten. I was just making sure you were comfortable."

Gaara smiled. "I expected nothing less."

Ji nodded. "Shall we?"

Gaara nodded and slid into the leather seat. He relaxed into the buttery leather seats and let the world pass him by through the window. With a sigh, Gaara closed his eyes and let his head rest against the cold glass of the window.

"Master Sabaku, if I may?"

Gaara glanced at the driver in the rear view mirror.

"You seem love-sick Master Sabaku." His kind old eyes held an ancient wisdom few men his age could ever fathom.

Gaara grimaced. "Sometimes I despise you old man."

Ji chuckled. "I am truly sorry Master Sabaku." He glanced at the red-haired man once more. "She must be one - pardon my language - hell of a woman."

Gaara laughed sadly. His eyes brightened as an image of a green-eyed, pink haired girl filled his mind. "She is Ji...she truly is. Amazing. Wonderful. God Sent. Heaven on Earth." His eyes dimmed, the emotion drained from his face. "You want to know the worst part Ji?"

"If Master Sabaku is willing to tell, Ji is willing to listen." The elderly man supplied soothingly.

"I should have kissed her." Gaara's hands curled into fists. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I should have told her everything." His eyelids slammed shut as a cruel crystal tear slid down his cheek. It was cold, just as cold as his insides. "I should have kissed her..." His voice was forlorn and broken as those traitorous emotions filled him to the brim before spilling over.

Ji smiled sadly. He pressed the small black button on the dash and watched as the red-haired man disappeared behind the blacked out privacy window.

Gaara shook softly as another tear slid down his cheek. "I should have kissed her." His hands opened and closed in despair, wishing he could hold her close once more.

That sentence plagued him. As it had done since they parted ways. It never let him sleep. He raced through his mind on repeat - not caring how it effected him. It was cruelty.

I should have kissed her.

It was true. He should have. He should have yanked her to him and ravished her. He should have held her captive, never releasing her.

But he didn't. He let her go.

And now...

And now he had to live with the consequences of his actions.

Gaara's breathing hitched as he began to break. He had held it together. Never letting anyone see his weakness. He wasn't weak - as far as anyone could see. But he was. He was weak. He was the shell of a broken man. He would never be his former self. Not with out her. She was his reason for breathing. She was the reason he was alive.

Gaara shook as the first tremors of repressed sobs broke free. He grabbed fist fulls of a dark red hair and pulled.

What was he going to do without her?

He was nothing without her. He needed her.

_I should have kissed her . . ._

* * *

So what did you think? Review? Comment? Alert?


	5. 4: The Come Back Home Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** Tobi's last name is mine (simply because I don't want to use Uchiha)... It's not that, _that _long but I hope it's good! Please give positive feedback!

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 3 - The I Should Have Kissed Her Date**

_I should have kissed her. . ._

.

...

.

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Four**  
The Come Back Home Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present :Chapter 4 - Come Back Home?**

Gaara smiled softly as Kisame yelled from his left side.

"You are cheating!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Tobi does not cheat!" The younger exclaimed vehemently.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't trust anyone who talks in third person about themselves."

Tobi scowled. "That's not the point. I did not cheat!" He twisted towards the red haired male. "Tell him Gaara! Tell him I didn't!"

Gaara sealed his lips with a smirk. His vivid green eyes shining with mirth.

Tobi gasped in fake horror. "You'd push me off the mountain top first wouldn't you!?"

The red head shrugged.

Kisame laughed. "I'd help!" He joins in.

Tobi pouted. "Bunch of meanies! You wouldn't, right Ji?"

"You forgetting he works for me?" Kisame cajoled.

"I am sorry Master Kazuki. He is the boss." Ji smiled. "But I will certainly not push you."

Tobi smiled, placated for the moment. "I'll take that."

_Knock. Knock._

Ji bowed lightly before moving to answer the door. With a nod, Ji closed the door behind him. "Master Sabaku." He held out the envelope for the red haired boy to take from him.

Gaara frowned and slowly took the envelope. He opened it and pulled out the thin peice of paper that had been folded in half.

_Dear Brother,  
__It's time to come home._

Gaara heaved a sigh. It had been a little over a month since he had left Sunagakure. His lips pursed. "It's time I return home."

Kisame pouted. "Really?"

The red haired smirked. "Would you like to call Temari and tell her I need to stay?"

Kisame blushed slightly and shook his head. He knew better than to tempt the blonde vixen.

"But why did she send a note instead of calling?" He questioned, while his brows furrowed. That's like 20 decades ago." Tobi stated.

Gaara shrugged. "She wanted my attention." He waved the paper around. "She has it." He turned to the ever faithful butler. "Call the airport, Ji."

**O.o**

Gaara heaved a small sigh and stepped into the black Mustang GT - Temari had left the keys with Costumer Service - and stuck the key into the slot, the engine purred as it rolled over. He pulled his phone from his inside right suit jacket pocket. "Why did I have to return?"

"You've been gone for over a month. The business needs you. I need you." Temari answered. Her voice was frustrated and soft.

Gaara frowned. "What happened Mari?" He didn't like when she was unhappy.

"Itachi Uchiha," was her simple reply.

His jaw flexed as he growled. "What about him?"

"He wants to speak with you."

"When?" Gaara pressed down on the gas pedal. His right hand gripped the steering wheel as he moved through traffic.

"As soon as you returned. But _I _seem to be having trouble with the head of Higarashi Corp, doesn't believe a _woman_ can do a _man's_ job." Her voice was tight and laced with anger.

Gaara chuckled as he listened to her bicker. Words like: foot, shoved, ass, who's better; flowed through the phone. "As I am entirely sure you are better than him, just leave him to me."

Temari pouted slightly. "Fine." She heaved a sigh. "Are you coming to work?"

"Yeah, it's early here. Figured I'd catch a couple hours of work before going home." Gaara mused.

"Would you like me to call Itachi? Get him over with?" Temari asked.

Gaara's lips pursed. "Yeah, do that. I don't know what he wants and I don't really want to talk to him." He switched lanes with ease before making a right turn. "I should be there in thirty."

"Okay, see you soon brother. Drive safely." Temari mother-henned before hanging up.

Gaara smiled softly before dropping his phone in the seat beside him. Minutes later he pulled into his reserved parking spot. Cutting the engine, Gaara stepped out and locked the car.

The double doors opened as he approached them.

Gaara gave a simple nod of acknowledgement. He moved towards the elevator.

"I'm glad your back." Temari smiled at her younger brother. "I missed you."

Gaara chuckled. "Did you really miss me or do you want me to catch you up on _Kisame_?"

Her cheeks tinted red as a shy giggle fell from her lips. "I wouldn't be against it, dear brother."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Is Itachi here?"

Temari nodded. A pout marred her lips, "he's grumpy."

Gaara nodded stiffly. "He's not alone. I'll catch you up on Kisame later Mari."

She nodded. "Be. . .be _civil_."

Gaara grinned wickedly. "No promises."

Temari made a show of heaving a dramatic sigh. "Fine, no blood on the white carpet - it's a witch to clean. Can you handle that?"

The red haired man nodded cutely. "Sure can." He opened the door and stepped in. Gaara's cool, calm business face was set in place, while his vibrant green eyes were cold and laced with cruelty - he lived up to his father's last name. Always had and always would.

"Sabaku." Itachi acknowledged with a jerky incline of his head.

"Why are you here Uchiha," Gaara spoke bluntly. He wasn't in the mood to play.

"Good to see you again." Itachi smirked.

Gaara arched an eyebrow in amusement. Well if the other wanted to play, then by all means - he should play, shouldn't he? "How's Caroline's little puppy doing?"

Itachi's jaw flexed as his dark eyes flared with anger. "That was a cheap shot."

"_Cheap_ people get _cheap_ shots, was Gaara's lazy reply. His stance and stature was acristocratic.

Itachi held up his hands. "I didn't come here to fight."

"I believe I've already asked _this_ question." Gaara stated. His turbulent green eyes trained on the dark haired man before him.

"I heard you and Sakura didn't quite make it." Itachi stared levelly at the man in front of him. "I told you to give her the one thing I could not."

Gaara's head tilted to the side. "And what? You suddenly think you can?" He chuckled as he caught Itachi's eyes widen ever so slightly. "Listen here little boy, Sakura is _mine_." His green eyes hardened further. "I do not share what is mine."

Itachi's brows furrowed. "She's not a possession."

His brows furrowed as his jaw tightened. "Do not make such accusations of me, little boy." Gaara stood taller, eyes staring at the other levelly. "I have never _treated_ her as such." Rage coursed through him - how dare he. "She's not a _puppet_ either. But _you_ had no problem letting someone attach strings to her." Gaara smirked as the other visibly flinched. "Another _cheap_ shot I presume." He sneered slightly.

"I still love her." Itachi's voice softened. The blow had been a cheap one, but it was also affective and so very true.

"That wasn't enough then. What makes you think it will be enough now?" Gaara questioned.

Itachi shrugged. "You haven't married her. I can still change her mind."

Gaara cocked his head to the side. "Does she want to see you?"

Itachi stood quietly. His hands curled into fists.

Silence.

"Just because you're a pathetic puppy with no current owner doesn't mean she'll take you back." Gaara voice was tight and laced with malice.

Itachi glared. "She loved me once."

Gaara smirked. "You're using _past_-tense there Uchiha."

Itachi shook his head. "I'm just here to let you know, I'm not giving up on her."

"Until the I do's right? Will you let it go then?" Gaara questioned.

"Will you? What if she chooses me?" Itachi mimicked Gaara's tone.

The red head chuckled. "And what if she doesn't?"

Itachi's eyes dulled momentarily before flaring with anger. "She will be mine."

Gaara heaved a sigh and leaned back in his leather chair. His legs were crossed at the knees hidden behind the overly large cherry wooden desk. He was relaxed and calm, least of all threatened.

Itachi grew angrier at the look on content on the other's face.

"if that is all. . .I have actual work to attend to before I get home." His head cocked to the side. "Or to Sakura's."

Itachi's jaw tighted as he stood. "Good day Sabaku. . .She will be mine."

Gaara nodded and waved off his threat once more. "She's not one for left-overs. Good day Uchiha." He chuckled softly as Itachi slammed the door - like a child would - behind him.

A sigh fell from his lips as he glanced at the picture of Sakura on his desk. It was of her in the beautiful cherry blossom flower dress she had worn while in Konohagakure. A smile graced his thin lips as he brought the picture closer. Using his index fingure, Gaara traced the out-lind of her figure.

He missed her. Even after a month his heart and head were still wrapped around the pink haired blossom girl. Gaara had returned home expecting things to be _slightly_ better. Gaara scoffed. _Home. _That no longer existed.

Why?

It simply just wasn't home without her.

_Can I come home Sakura?_

**! 3 U**

Sakura heaved a small sigh and let the soft alluring saxophone music slide over her. Kenny G's Breathless could always relax her. Always had and always would.

Her vivid green eyes closed to the world around her as she swayed slightly on the couch. Her fingers drumbed to the soft beat.

The music dulled the throbbing headache, eased the broken heart, and calmed the mind. Or was it the sake finally working through her system?

Sakura heaved another sigh and opened her eyes. The sun had long ago lowered beyond the taller buildings surrounding her apartment. She had been left in the dark.

The phone in her hand lit up. Was she really holding two phones?

Sakura stared down at the text she had unconcsiously typed into her phone. How was she able to type that? Was this the first time she had typed that? Sakura's brows furrowed. It wasn't the first to.

**To**: SandMan  
**From**: Blossom  
_-come back to me.  
come home._

Would you like to send this draft?

Sakura chewed on her lower plump lip. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to send it. No matter how hard her heart squeezed, begging her to send it. She couldn't. Sakura's brows furrowed. It really wasn't home without him. Her thumb hovered over the send button. With a quick jerk of her hand she closed the text and threw her phone across the room. She stood from the couch sluggishly and stumbled towards her room after turning the stereo off.

As Sakura succumbed to sleep her mind whispered the words from earlier.

_Come Back Home To Me Gaara. . ._

* * *

So what did you think? Review? Comment? Alert?


	6. 5: The Call When In Need Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** Tobi's last name is mine (simply because I don't want to use Uchiha)... It's not that, _that _long but I hope it's good! Please give positive feedback! And dear Heavenly Jesus, I am glad I did a revised addition! I hope you EnJOY and Please Review.

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 4 - The Come Back Home Date**

_Come Back Home To Me Gaara. . . _

.

...

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Five**  
The Call When In Need Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth More Than Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present : Chapter 5 - Call Me When You Need Me**

Sakura heaved a sigh as she laid in bed. She hadn't even open her eyes, yet, and she already knew today was going to go wrong. Very wrong. Her hand slammed down on the clock before it could even finish its first beep.

Today was going to be long.

_Ring. Ring._

Sakura's brows furrowed. _Who would call this early? _She reached for her phone on the nightstand.

Unknown number.

"Hello," she questioned while raising the phone to her ear.

"Hi Sakura."

Her ears perked up. "Cheif Yamato?"

"You need to come in. Code Yellow. There was a pile up."

Sakura stood quickly. "I'll be there in 15 minutes or less."

"Be safe. I need you in my ER. Haruno, but not_ in_ my ER."

"Yes sir." Sakura replied.

. . .

She arrived soon after.

"Haruno! O.R 5!" Cheif Yamato called out before heading into a different O.R. room.

Sakura nodded and raced into the room. She smiled at the nurses that would assisting her. "You ready?" Her eyes shined brightly at the chance to help save another life.

Four grueling hours later, Sakura heaved a small sigh. A tired smile on her lips s she exited the O.R. 5.

"How'd it go Haruno?"

Sakura smiled softly. "Well, very well chief Yamato."

The chief smiled. "Good - take a break Haruno, it won't be long."

Sakura nodded sharply and took off towards her office. A smile fell on her lips as she was greeted with a cup of coffee, after opening the door to her office. "You're the best!"

The other laughed. "I try. Now go relax. I'll buzz you if anything happens."

Sakura nodded. She waved at the other as she left, closing the door behind her. She flopped down in the chair and let her eyes fall shut. With a groan, Sakura set the warm coffee mug on top of her desk and woke the computer up. _Time to begin the tedious paper work. _Her nose scrunched in displeasure. Paper work sucked. She placed the slender, blank thin framed glasses on her face and picked up her coffee once more. As the warm cinnamon and dark chocolate coffee slid down her throat the debate of work or a nap on the small, yet comfy, couch under the tinted window rose once more.

It was hours later, after the rush, that Sakura found out what the bad feeling meant.

"SAKURA!" Tenten yelled as she ran into the pink haired woman's office.

Sakura jerked from her hunched position, green eyes widen in shock. "Tenny?"

"Code Blue!" Her eyes were wide.

Sakura shoved the chair back and moved towards the brunett. "Patient?" She questioned while yanking her hair up in a tight clean bun.

"Kurenai Yuhi-Uchiha."

Sakura stumbled slightly as her eyes widened further. "Kurenai?"

Tenten nodded gravely. "Chief knows that there is a connection, but you are the only one available." She held the door open to O.R. 6. She turned the water on and offered the pink haired to the soap. "She was one of the lasts to arrive." Tenten licked her dry lips as she placed the fresh and clean latex gloves on Sakura. "There was another accident."

Sakura frowned. "How bad?"

Silence.

"How bad, Tenten?"

"Bad," the brunett whispered softly. Her deep brown orbs shimmered. "Very bad."

Sakura heaved a thick sigh as a weight settled on her already struggling shoulders. With a sharp nod of her had, Sakura squared her shoulders and used her elbows to open the door. She smiled brightly at her crew. "Alright! Let's save another life." Sakura winked at the group. "Come! Let's make it look easy."

A few laughed.

"Stats?" Sakura questioned as she stood over the anesthesia induced sleeping woman. "Scalpul."

. . .

The pristine white walls held no solace. The room was tangibly silent. The room was cold.

Sakura watched with hollow eyes as the thin white sheet was pulled over Kurenai's cold face. She lowered her haid in shame. She was a doctor. She was suppposed to save lives. Sakura twisted around, her back to her crew as a single tear fell. Quickly she whipped it away.

"We need to inform the family." Tenten whispered.

Sakura jerked her hea din reply. "I will." She took a deep breath as she pushed the door to the O.R. room open. Sakura sniffled softly as she leaned against the wall behind her.

The operation was grueling. It was tough. It was hard. It was useless.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Tears pushed at the back of her eyelids.

"Haruno?" Cheif Yamato questioned as he stood in front of her. His brwos were furrowed in understanding. "You did you best, sometimes . . . it's just _their_ time."

Sakura nodded and swallowed hard. "I know. It just doens't make it any easier."

Cheif Yamato nodded. "Do you want me to tell the family?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's my job."

"Be strong."

Sakura jerked her head in reply and moved towards the family waiting area. With a tug of her white jacket, Sakura steeled her emotions and took a deep breath. Pushing on the door she moved forward. A powerful jolt surged through her.

A room full of Uchihas. Yong and old.

"Sakura?"

She gave the other a quaint smile. She turned towards Kurenai's husband.

Daisuke Uchiha.

He was one of the powerful Uchiha's in the family. The CEO of Uchiha Tech. And he loved Kurenai more than his next take over.

They all looked at her with fearful hope. Hope against hope.

Sakura took a soft breath and stared at Daisuke. She stepped closer and braced her self. "I'm sorry for your loss." She watched with shimmering green orbs as the Uchiha's slowly broke.

Kurenai Yuhi had brought like into all of the Uchiha's lives. Especially Daisuke. She had left an imprint in each and every life that she touched. Kurenai was loved.

Sakura stayed strong. "I'm sorry," she whispered once more. Her hands curled into fists as she watched Daisuke hug his daughter close, the little girl trembling with broken sobs. She bit her lower lip, drawing blood, doing her best to keep quiet as she stepped out of the private family waiting room.

Daisuke hummed softly, silent tears falling down his face, while hugging his daughter close. He swayed side to side, though he knew no peace would come.

Sakura stared at the white swinging door that now blocked her from the Uchiha family. With a sigh she turned, only to freeze.

"Sakura?"

Itachi.

"What happened?" His voice was rough, while his face was pale.

Sakura stared up at the dark haired man. She sniffled, doing her best to keep the tears in check. "She didn't make it."

Itachi stiffened. "How's Daisuke taking it?"

"Not well, but what husband would. He's now wifeless with a daughter to raise." Sakura spoke softly.

Itachi nodded in understanding. "What happened?"

Sakura heaved a sigh. "There was a car accident. The roads were slick from snow and rain. A car pulled out in front of her. Kurenai swerved to avoid hitting it. There was a construction site. . ." Sakura trailed off.

"What, what did she hit?"

Sakura licked her lips. "There was a pole sticking out. Apparently it hadn't been secured like it needed to be. It went through the windshield and into her chest." Sakura gulped softly. "Her brakes stopped working."

Itachi laughed mirthlessly. "We were always telling her to get thosed checked."

"How are you taking it?" Itachi questioned gently.

Sakura blatantly looked at the wall to her right, avoiding the question and the male all together. "I have paperwork."

Itachi frowned. "If you need me . . . I'm here."

Sakura nodded stiffly. "Go, you need to be with your family." Her jaw was stiff as her leaf colord eyes were iced over.

Itachi heaved a small sigh. _She doesn't love me._ Itachi nodded. "I consider you family too."

Sakura shrugged off the hand he placed on her shoulder - a comforting gesture she did not want. "Go." She continued back to her office, her head held high as she held back the tears. Sakura would not cry infront of others. She would not.

"Sakura?" Tenten crooned softly as she opened the door to the pink haired girls office.

Sakura glanced up at the brunett. Her green eyes shimmered.

Tenten bit her lower lip and surged into the room, the door slammed behind her. With quick movements, Tenten pulled the other into her arms and hugged her tight.

"I tried . . ." She whispered against Tenten's soft neck.

Tenten rubbed her hands up and down Sakura's spine in a soothing manner. "Oh honey, I know you did. I know." She continued to croon softly. "I know."

An unwelcomed sob tore from Sakura's lips as her body began to shake. Her arms tightened around Tenten's waist. She was tired. She was exhaustened.

The brunette rocked the pink haired woman back and forth as silent tears of her own began to fall.

The pain and frustration from the last month was catching up and it was catching up fast. A little while later, Sakura heaved a sighed to stop the shaking. "Thank You. I must have needed that." Sakura pulled back. "I didn't mean to break down on you though."

Tenten smiled and whipped away the remaining tear traces. "We all need to have a good cry." She kissed the other cheek fondly. "It helps to heal a broken heart."

Sakura chuckled hoarsly. "So I've heard."

Tenten smiled sadly. "I came in here to tell you . . . Cheif Yamato said to take the next two days off." She winked. "I make sure he knows what his _best _surgeons are doing and his _not so good_ones are working."

Sakura chuckled once more. "A couple days off sound . . . Good." She nodded and grabbed her stuff.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "So do I. Once you came back, you jumped into work." Her eyes narrowed. "Especially when you should have taken a break."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She moved forward and kissed Tenten's cheek. "I'll see you later doll."

Tenten smiled and kissed Sakura cheek. "Later sweet cheeks."

The pink haired girl laughed out loud as she stepped out of her office.

. . .

Sakura heaved a small sigh. "Naru GTFO."

Naruto smirked. "Such language!" He shrieked in horror.

The pink haired girl groaned. "Just go~" A whine slipped past her supple lips as her brows furrowed in anger. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Her voice was hoarse and whisper soft.

Naruto's features softened as he sat down on the bed next to her middle. "Because you wouldn't leave me alone right now either." He carded his fingers through her hair. "You know deep down you don't want to be alone." He massaged her scalp gently. "We all loved her, Skittles." Naruto let his fingers glide soothingly over her next - relaxing the tensed muscles. "We also know that you love him." No time like the present.

Sakura twisted away and buried her face into her pillow. "You have no proof. Stop lying. I don't love him." She hissed against her pillow.

"The proof is in this text you have written, but can't bring yourself to send." Naurto held her phone up and stared down at the unsent text.

Sakura groaned and swatted at him without looking.

"You're hurting Skittles." Naruto cooed softly. His eyes shimered with unshed tears. It hurt that he - being the best friend - couldn't heal her heart, as all bestfriends wanted too.

Sakura whimpered softly and forced the tears away. "I'm fine." Her voice was cold and detached.

Naruto shook his head. "No you aren't. You need to stop this." His shoulders slumped at her fake resilience. "You need to grieve. We all loved her. Bottling it up is not going to help the grience process."

Sakura snorted and pushed him away. "I'm through crying." She stood from the bed and moved towards the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, Sakura grabbed the bottle of sake.

Naruto's frown deepened, his lips pursing in distaste. "You need to grieve."

Sakura twisted around to face her blonde friend. Her face was twisted in anger, lips curled in a snarl while her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm through crying."

Naruto shook his head. "As long as you love him, you will never be through crying."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. "I know," she whispered.

The blonde held out her phone. "Call him." He waved the phone around, watching as her eyes followed the movement. Naruto placed the phone onto the counter. "Call him, Skittles. He can help heal your heart, in more ways than just the scar you have _made_ him leave."

Sakura rolled onto her side. She picked up the phone and stared at the contact number. Sakura bit her lower lip. She shoved the phone away and moved towards the cabinet on the right side of the stove. She grabbed the bottle of sake.

Sakura hiccupped softly. Her leaf green eyes were glazed over as she swayed back and forth. A giggled fell from her supple pink lips as she watched Fabuki chase his tail. "What do you think Buki?" Her head tilted to the side, pink tress falling in her face.

"Bark!" Fabuki replied.

Sakura snorted and lifted the bottle of sake to her lips once more. "What do you know? You're a dog!" She laughed and shoved the back of her hand across her mouth - whiping at the liquid that missed her mouth.

"Bark!"

"Shush!" Sakura snapped. She glared at the small puppy who wagged his tail in reply.

"Bark! Bark!"

Her head tilted to the side. "You really think so?" Her vision blurred. Sakura groaned as she shook her head, jumbling her vision even more.

"Bark!"

"Alright! I'll call him if you stop barking!" Sakura exclaimed softly. She downed a couple more mouth-fuls of sake.

Fabuki whined softly and licked at her ankle.

Sakura heaved a small sigh and grabbed the phone on the counter top. She stumbled onto the couch with a flop. "I'll call'mmm." Her vision blurred as she stared at her phone. Sakura's brows furrowed as she tried to consentrate. She held the phone between her ear and the couch.

Fabuki whined once more.

"Issh noh rin-ging." Sakura replied.

Fabuki tilted his head to the side.

"I miss you Gaara, come home." Sakura's eyelids drooped down as she dozed off in her drunken stupor.

* * *

So what did you think? Review? Comment? Alert?


	7. 6: The Missed Call Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** Tobi's last name is mine (simply because I don't want to use Uchiha)... It's not that, _that _long but I hope it's good! Please give positive feedback! And dear Heavenly Jesus, I am glad I did a revised edition! I hope you EnJOY and Please Review.

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 5 - The Call Me When You Need Me Date**

"I miss you Gaara, come home." Sakura's eyelids drooped down as she dozed off in her drunken stupor.

.

...

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Six**  
The Missed Call Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth More Than Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present : Chapter 6 - Missed Call**

Sakura groaned and rolled onto her back. _Note to Self: no more than half a bottle of soju. _She whimpered softly, grimacing as she swallowed. Her mouth tasted like . . . ass. And she didn't even know what _that_ tasted liked, but the seemed like the best description. Sakura needed to brush her teeth. Now.

Hours later she emerged from the shower - a completely new person.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Sakura stalled in the living room. My phone? Her dark green eyes scanned the area searching for the elusive device. She growled as she dropped to her knees and shoved her hand under the couch. She reached as far as she could. A smile beamed on her lips as she grabbed the phone.

_Aha! Who's the smart one? huh?_

Sakura groaned. "The phone. What idiot asks a _phone_ if they are smarter than it." She shook her head. "Baka, baka, baka." She heaved a sigh and glanced at the clock.

Work.

She was working the late shift.

"Time to get ready for work. Buki?" Sakura called out.

The little puppy woofed cutely and wagged it's tail.

"Glad someone is happy to see me." Sakura smiled. "You hungry Buki?" She jerked her head in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on."

. . .

Gaara heaved a sigh and stretched. Was work meant to be so obstinate?

"Hey Gaara . . ." Temari trailed off as she stepped into the office.

His dark green eyes flickered briefly over his sister before returning to the work in front of him. "Yes."

Temari inched closer. "How you been?"

"What did you mess up?"

Temari squawked indignantly. "Well I never!"

Gaara arched a thin red eyebrow and waited. She'd crack. She always cracked.

She licked her lips and glared. Her hands flew to her hips as she huffed. "I can't believe you! How could you just automatically think I destroyed something?" Her arms flailed around in a valiant gesture. "I am your elder sister."

"You are my _only_ sister, Mari." Gaara's arched eyebrow shifted ever so slightly. He waited.

Temari prattled on. Arms moving to and fro. She glanced at her brother before deflating. "You know to much. You know?"

Gaara chuckled, a slight smirk split his lips. "So?"

"Idroppedyourphoneinthewater." Temari rushed out.

His red brows screwed up as he tried to process what could only be considered Temari talk. A language she had perfected.

Temari heaved a long sigh and licked her lips. "I dropped your phone in the water."

"What water?" Gaara questioned. Better yet, when exactly did she get a hold of his phone?

Temari grinned sheepishly. "My phone died . . . I needed to borrow a phone to call Kasami." She giggled nervously. "I was talking on the phone with him, down in the back lobby . . . Where the fountain is." Her dark eyes shifted back and forth.

Gaara shook his head. "Temari get to the point."

"Well, he said '_I love you_' and I sort of went stupid for a few minutes."

He held back a snort. "Marie . . . You're stupid most of the time."

Temari glared. "Anyway, I dropped it in the fountain around that time." She smiled cheekily. "Sorry?"

Gaara shook his head. "No you aren't. The only thing you are focused on is the fact he said '_I love you_'."

She giggled.

Gaara fought the smile forming on his lips. "Call Mia and get me a new phone."

Temari nodded. "No problem."

.v.

Temari smiled as she walked back into the red-heads office. "Mia said she would have your phone ready - she is going to transfer all of your information over too."

Gaara nodded. A growl slipped past his lips. "This company is beginning to piss me off."

Temari edged closer. "Which company little bro?"

"This one." He jabbed the paper at his sister. His lips pulled together in a sneer.

"Momochi Industries." Temari murmured as she looked through the files.

"His name is Momochi Zabuza. His company is a rival of ours." Gaara growled.

Temari nodded. "What's the issue."

Gaara smirked. "They aren't as good as our company - we continue to supersede them."

"The issue?"

"They are being useless and just getting in the way."

Temari nodded. "He's doing this for spite."

Gaara jerked his head in reply. "It seems that way." He huffed dramatically. "It's getting on my nerves."

"So just do it." Temari giggled cutely. "We both know you can run his company into the ground on a good day - so do it before he makes it a bad day. Less blood shed."

Gaara snorted. "Are you telling me I can ruin another company?"

Temari shrugged. "Just don't make it a huge mockery like the last one. I'll be surprised if that man ever leaves his house again."

"You're the one who told me to bury him." Gaara grinned wickedly. "If you don't want me to be so vengeful - set guidelines."

Temari laughed.

_Beep. Beep._

Temari reacted faster and pulled the phone off the receiver. "Sabaku Gaara's office." She smiled. "I'll be right down." She put the phone back on the handle. "Mia has your phone ready."

Gaara nodded. "See you in a few."

Temari stopped at the door. "No devious plotting while I'm gone."

The red-haired male pouted dramatically. "You take away all my fun."

"No," Temari shook her head. Her eyes glinted dangerously - a Sabaku trait. "I'm setting guidelines."

Twenty minutes later Temari returned to the younger's office. The phone in her hand a more updated version of his old one. An I-phone 4s.

"Hey bro, you missed a call." Temari announced as she opened the door.

Gaara's brows furrowed. "I missed a call?"

Temari nodded and held the phone out for the younger to take. "Okay . . . Imma get back to work." She grinned and winked before disappearing once more.

He looked down at the phone in his hands. A frown present on his lips. _I missed a call?_ He pressed the circle button and watched the screen light up.

_1 Missed Call._

His slid his finger across the screen.

Saku - - - - - - - - - - - - - 10:45 PM  
Mobile - - - - - - - - - - - - Yesterday

. . .

Sakura yawned slowly. Should she really be this tired? Or was it drinking all that soju the night before? Her lips pursed. Not that was a contemplative question. It was also one she was choosing to ignore. Why? Simple, being a doctor simply meant you don't let others _know_ you get shit-faced as often as you most likely do.

Is it nap-time yet?

She rolled her shoulders and tilted her head side to side. She needed coffee soon if she didn't go on break.

"Sakura?"

Dark emerald green eyes shifted quickly. A smile lit up her tired face. "Hey Mrs. Amy."

The elderly woman smiled, her wrinkles adding a soothing texture to her wise with age face. "How are you dearie?"

Sakura smiled at the affectionate term. "I'm fine."

Amy arched a thin silvery eyebrow in amusement. "Dearie you are anything but."

Sakura coughed, hiding the blush that threatened her cheeks.

"Have you taken your break yet?"

Sakura shook her head negatively and gripped the two case files attached to clip-boards in her hands tighter. "Not yet Mrs. Amy."

"Go take an hour break." Amy dictated. No room for negotiation.

"I have to cases left." Sakura wiggled the clip-boards. "I planned to after these two."

Amy nodded. "Acceptable. Make sure you take a pager with you. Level 6 in the back west wing is still empty. I made sure the boys left some old cots and bed four you all." Amy smiled once more.

Sakura beamed brightly. "Thank you!"

She chuckled softly. "I know for a fact that those old beds are more comfy than the couches they put in the offices for chief residents." Amy winked before continuing on in her trek.

Sakura shook her head as she watched the elder woman leave. With a sigh, Sakura turned back to the issue at hand. Her small slender hands gripped the clip-boards tightly. She took a deep spine shuddering breath. Sakura stiffened her shoulders and stilled her spine.

She rapped lightly on the pristine white door with her knuckles. Twisting the knob she stepped inside.

A smile grasped her peach colored lips. It was a smile she had practiced countless times in front of the mirror. A smile all doctors had to perfect. "How are you this evening Konohamaru?"

The little boy smiled slowly, an easy exhausted smile.

Sakura hid her sadness. "That's good." Her gaze flickered to his mother for a moment before turning back to the younger. "I heard you got an extra pudding cup for being good?"

His smile brightened.

"It's time for your nap." Sakura informed. "I'm going to talk to your mother while you get ready."

The frail boy nodded once more.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek at the brittlely weak smile she received while closing the door. "It's not bad news."

The elder woman relaxed, her back only sort of stiff. "But?"

"It's not good news either." Sakura looked down at the case file in front of her. "Nothing has changed - which is good."

"But?" Her voice was hoarse and thin.

"The petition of a loan."

Her shoulders slumped.

This was the part Sakura hated. Bad news. She stepped closer to the grieving mother. "I'm not giving up on him. And as long as there are no changes, everything is okay."

The elder woman nodded. "Okay," She whispered while moving towards his room.

"I'll see you at my later rounds." Sakura commented before trekking on. One more case-file.

.GS.

Sakura groaned and stretched out on the old hospital bed.

"Hey!" Tenten beamed brightly. Her dark chocolate eyes sparkled like the night sky lit with millions of stars.

Sakura frowned. "Why are you so happy?"

Tenten giggled and rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know."

"I don't." The pink haired girl's frown deepened. Her friends were loony.

Tenten's lips pursed. "What do you mean you don't?" She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sakura you don't have to be shy." Her smile widened, her eyes twinkling once more. "I think it's good that you did it."

"Did what, Tenten?" Sakura eased up from her laying position. "I'm tired Tenny, I'm not really in the mood for games."

Tenten heaved a big dramatic sigh, "Sometimes you suck at _fun_."

It was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes. "Just tell me."

Tenten squealed and bounced on the bed. "You called him."

"Called who." Her lips pursed. Sakura watched her friend study her.

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Called who, Tenten." She knew that look it wasn't a good look.

Tenten giggled and waved her off. "Skittles, stop joking. You know who you called and I think it is awesome!" She clapped cutely.

"Tenten, I didn't call anyone."

"Yeah, you did." Tenten quipped in reply.

Sakura glared at her soon to be _ex_-friend. "I didn't." She snapped - trying to get the point across. She hadn't called anyone.

Tenten's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened to frog rivalry size. "Y-you really don't remember?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I went home last night. I got drunk-ish. Naruto came over." Her brows puckered as she tried to force the memory pieces back into place.

"Naruto came over?" She prompted slowly. "What for?"

She heaved a small sigh. "He wanted me to call _him_."

"_And then_ . . ." Tenten trailed slowly.

"He . . . he gave me the phone . . ." Sakura groaned and closed her eyes. "He left . . . I grabbed another bottle . . . and." Her eyes widened as she took in a fast breath. _Oh Sweet Jesus._

"And what?" Tenten prodded. "And what, Sakura?"

Her brows furrowed. "I can't remember," she whispered in horror.

Tenten pulled out Sakura's phone and pulled up her _recent calls._

She snatched her phone from Tenten's hand. Sakura's breathing hitched. Her heart came to a halting stop.

Her eyes widened in horror. _Oh dear sweet baby Jesus_. She had called Gaara.

* * *

Okay! I know it's sorta short. Really Sorry! It's all I had time for. Imma try to do another short update soon. College is kickin' me.


	8. 7: The I've Forgotten Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** Please give positive feedback! And dear Heavenly Jesus, I am glad I did a revised edition! I hope you EnJOY and Please Review.

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 6 - The Missed Call Date**

LastTime With** Gaara:**

Saku - - - - - - - - - - - - - 10:45 PM  
Mobile - - - - - - - - - - - - Yesterday

LastTime With** Sakura:**

Her eyes widened in horror. _Oh dear sweet baby Jesus_. She had called Gaara.

.

...

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Seven**  
The I've Forgotten Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth More Than Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present : Chapter 7 - I've Forgotten**

Sakura gulped."I - I called him?" Her skin paled. And note to self: get heart checked. Sakura took even deep breaths. But the heart arrhythmia continued. Her brows furrowed. "Are there two of you are am I seeing things."

Tenten frowned. "Maybe you should lie back."

Sakura nodded and began to ease back. "No - worse." She placed a hand over her stomach. The queasy feeling was geting worse with each ticking of the clocks. Clocks? Sakura groaned and pressed her lips together.

Maybe she was going senile?

Could that be possible.

"What did I do!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"Skittles it's not that bad." Tenten reasoned. "You love him - that is evident."

Sakura's skin paled more. This was bad. So very bad. "Yes it is!" She shook her head - immediately regretting the action as her head swirled.

Tenten cooed softly and pulled Sakura into a hug. "It is for the best."

"I'm going to be sick." Sakura moaned.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. If you didn't call him, eventually one of us were going to."

Sakura growled. "Some kind of friends y'all are."

The brunette heaved a sigh and waited. The pink haired girl needed to see reasoning. That much was obvious. "Tell me, when Itachi went to hug you - after everything that has happened - what did you feel?"

Sakura's down cast eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Guilt."

Tenten squeezed Sakura closer. "That's because you felt like you were betraying Gaara."

"I . . . I love him." It was the first time she had said it outloud. The weight of the world suddenly disappeared. Sakura pulled back. "I love him." A goofy smile split her peach colored lips. "I love him." SHe giggled cutely. Her emerald eyes shimmered, lurking with happiness.

Tenten grinned. "it's about time you admitted it to yourself."

Sakura groaned and fell back onto the bed. "I'm an idiot."

Tenten stayed quite, but didn't bother to fight the smile forming on her lips. _If the shoe fits._

"Hush! I hear what you are clearly thinking."

Tenten giggled sweetly. "So what are you going to do now?"

Sakura froze, her spine stiffened.

The brunette's eyes widened. _What did she say?_ "Skittles."

"H-he didn't call me back."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Don't you dare think that thought!" She exclaimed loudly while jabbing a finger in the pink haired woman's direction. "Don't u dare!"

"But he didn't!" Sakura reasoned. She sniffled, her eyes shimmering once more. All happiness gone.

_Dammit!_ Tenten exclaimed mentally. Things had been going tso well. The red-haired male was just as stupid as the pink haired woman! BAKA!

. . .

"Hey Gaara, Tiyo Inc is on li-" Temari stopped as she realized she didn't have her little brothers attention. "Gaara?"

"She called." The words sliped soundlessly passed his thin lips.

Temari frowned and edge closer. Good thing she could read lips. "Who called Gaara?"

"She called." He repeated again. HIs voice barely audible.

Temari nodded. "I got that. Who called?"

"She called." His voice was a tad louder.

Temari heaved a sigh and snatched the phone from his hands.

Gaara turned. An unbidden farel look in his dark forrest colored eyes, his lips were pulled back in a sneer. "Give it back."

Temari's spin stiffened. "W-who called?"

His eyes softened as he shook his head. He looked as his sister once again. "She called." His voice was soft and vulnerable. His eyes were glazed over and distant.

Temari moved closer and laid a hand on her brothers forearm. "Who Gaara?"

"Saku . . ."

Temari's eyes widened. "She called." She jerked back up to a standing position and loked down at the phone in her hand. _She left a message._ "Did you listen to the voicemail?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Can I?"

Gaara nodded once more.

Temari fiddled with his phone. Turning the speak phone on, Temari hit play.

_"Come back home to me Gaara . . . I miss you. . ."_ Her voice faded on the you. The faint sound of a thud could be heard.

A shiver ran down Temari's spine. "She loves you bro."

Gaara gulped. "You think so?" A small pleading vulnerability filled his voice whether he wanted it to or not. He couldn't stop it. Couldn't help it.

Temari smiled affectionately and cooed gently in the back of her throat. HSe slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew him closer. "Of course she loves you. Anyone who can put up with your for a couple weeks straight . . . baby boy, they've got to love you."

He snorted and wrapped a loose arm around her waist. "What do I do?"

Temari's eyes twinkled. "Well . . ."

. . .

Sakura heaved a sigh. "This is really messed up. Maybe I should quit and be a nun."

Tenten let out a strangled laugh. Now that was funny.

Sakura glared at her friend. "Not helping."

"Sorry," Tenten ducked her head in shame. "But really, It's not that bad."

Sakura grumbled softly and crossed her arms.

"You know . . . There's a chance he could be working really hard."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and waited. She'd let Tenten lead her astray and into the Land of Hope. If only for a while.

"Well, you do remember what company he runs." Tenten shrugged maybe he's just overly busy and hasn't had time to check the phone." Her lips pursed. "or it could be on silent from a meeting and he hasn't thought to turn it back to sound." She let out a breath and conitnued to let her mind reel with all the possibilities. "Or there is a chance Temari has done something stupid."

Sakura frowned. "Temari?"

Tenten nodded. "That girl is known as the "Phone Dropper"." She scowled lightly. "I let her borrow my phone once . . . " She shook her head. "She dropped it into a pool from a third story hotel."

Sakura stifled a giggle.

"So see? There are many possiblities. He loves you. I know he does." Tenten smiled affectionately.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks Tenny."

Tenten winked. "No prob, Sweetcheeks."

She rolled her eyes and kicked at the brunette."

Tenten giggled. "Can you believe that's what Neji called me last night?"

Sakura gasped in horror."Sweetcheeks?"

Tenten nodded. "I have no clue where it came from." She bit her lower lip to keep the smile from spreading. "He was trying to be all romantic and sexy."

Sakura snorted. "Sweetcheeks is a romantic and sexy breaker."

"I know - I broke his heart and the _supposed_ mood." Tenten giggled. "You should have seen him huff and stomp out of the room."

Sakura giggled.

"I mean come one! Sweetcheeks?"

Both girls broke down into fits of laughter.

"I'm going to have to remember that," Sakura exclaimed between shortles of laughter. "You won't hate me if I call him that next time we meet will you."

Tenten's brown eyes twinkled. "me? NO Him? He quite possibly will hate us both." She giggled. "You longer, I can bribe him with _girlfriend_ type bribes."

Sakura snorted. "Men with long hair aren't really my type anymore." She heaved a sigh. "Itachi ruined that."

_Beep. Beep._

Both girls groaned.

"Back to slave duty." Tenten muttered.

Sakura snorted.

"Hush! You don't work for the Nazi!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't worry - interns and nurses are put in the exclusive places next week."

"Yes!" Teten exclaimed happily.

"Let's go."

Both girls hugged before heading their separate ways.

. . .

"I'm not doing that Mari." Gaara growled.

Temari squawked in reply. "And why not!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "It's romantic!"

"No! It's

creepy and leaning towards stalker tendencies."

She huffed. "It is not!"

Gaara leveled her with a stare. "Temari, you want me to call Naruto, find out where she lives, invade her sanctuary without her permission, set up a romantic scene - with flower petals, and then confess my undying love?"

Temari beamed proudly as her plan and nodded. "Yes!"

"Mari, no, just, no." Gaara shook his head. "I'd feel like a creeper, not someone who was in love."

Temari heaved a sigh. She huffed while crossing her arms. "You are no fun! Kisame would do it for me."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Kisame is a push over when it comes to you." He pointed to himself. "I'm different. _This_ is a different situation."

"You are being difficult!"

Gaara's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Temari!"

She shook her head. "I tried. You're on your own."

Gaara rolled his eyes. _What do I do?_

. . .

Sakura heaved a sigh and dropped the key into the small glass dish beside the door on the white nightstand. She smiled faintly as she stooped down and picked up the little fur-ball named Fabuki. "Hey sweeties."

_"Woof."_

Sakura cooed softly. "Momma missed you! You miss momma?"

_"Woof!"_

Sakura giggled softly. "Such a sweet little Buki."

_"Woof, woof!"_

"Guess what?"

Fabuki whined.

Was it sad that her happiest conversations revolved around her dog?

"Momma is working another late shift - we get to sleep in Buki!" Sakura smiled and the puppy in her arms - the tail moving faster that a turbo fan. Sakura set the puppy back onto the ground before moving towards kitchen.

.v.

Sakura groaned as her phone rang. Why did people always insist to call in on the morning after her night shifts? Did they find it funny? Was this some form of cruel punishment because her karma was off?

Why?

WHYYYYYYYYYYY?

Sakura pouted as she crawled out from under her burrow of pillows. She blindly reached for the phone. "Hello?" She hoarsed out with a sleep ridden voice.

"PINKY DARLING!"

Sakura bolted straight up in bed. She knew that voice. Still loathed that voice. "Why are you calling?" Sakura's voice was edged and sharp.

"Oh! Darling . . . Don't you think it's time we make amends?" Caroline heaved a sigh. "Rhyuu keeps telling me I should make it up to you."

Sakura arched an eyebrow and stayed quiet. She leaned back against the bed. This was going to be good.

"I wanted to tell you . . . I'm sorry, Pinky." Caroline's voice was soft. "I shouldn't have done that. I should have never made my own daughter feel she wasn't good enough. Especially when you are so much more than that."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

Caroline chuckled softly. "Rhyuu made me see a therapist. It's working . . . I am realizing all of the errors I have made . . . As a mother, a wife, and a friend."

Sakura stared at her ceiling in disbelief. What the literal FREAK? Was she in the twilight zone? Did she die in her sleep? Was this some secret desire that she was unaware of? This was out of this world.

"I'm sorry Pinky . . . Can you forgive me?"

"I'm not sure . . . This is going to take some time." Sakura whispered out. A part of her was still confused. This was new . . . _very_ new. "I'm not saying over time, things won't change. You are not my favorite person. But you are my mother." Sakura amended softly.

"Thank you darling." Caroline cooed softly. "Oh! And while I have you on the phone . . . I have a question~" She sang happily.

Sakura heaved a sigh and fought the rolling of her eyes. Hey! She said she was going to start - that didn't mean she was going to start _this_ minute. Her mother always had questions.

"When is your engagement party?"

* * *

Hey My Lovelies! You all are Awe Inspiring. Hence the extra EARLY (promised real soon) update. And Yes, I will kick college right back!


	9. 8: The This Is Not What I Planned Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** Please give positive feedback! And dear Heavenly Jesus, I am glad I did a revised edition! I hope you EnJOY and Please Review. I AM KICKING COLLEGE! I MADE A 94 ON MY ARGUMENTATIVE ESSAY FINAL! YEAH! There for another update! *smooches*

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 7 - The I've Forgotten Date**

LastTime With** Gaara:**

Gaara rolled his eyes. _What do I do?_

LastTime With** Sakura:**

"When is your engagement party?"

.

...

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Eight**  
The This Is Not What I Planned Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth More Than Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present : Chapter 8 - This Is Not What I Planned**

Sakura gulped loudly as the phone fell from her hand. _H - Her e - engagement party?_ Her eyes widened dangerously. Her engagement party? _Oh Sweet Baby Jesus!_ _I'm still 'engaged' to Gaara! _

"PINKY!" Caroline called loudly through the phone.

Sakura jumped and snatched the phone that had fall from her hands and onto the floor. "S - sorry mom. I got side tracked. Can you repeat the question?" She gulped softly, hoping against hope itself that she was beginning to have a hearing condition. Vision too. Were those spots? _I don't remember painting my room pok-a-dotted._

Caroline sighed. "My darling, you must listen better. I said: 'when is your engagement party?'." SHe tsked softly at the end, letting her displeasure be known.

Sakura's skin paled. The party? _Sweet Baby Jesus! _Engagement! _Oh Seweet Baby Jesus!_ This wasn't good. She licked her lips nervously. "A - about that. . . " The words died on the edge of her lips. Could she really tell her mother? Tell her the truth, especially after everything that has happened?

Caroline tsked. "Did you have a _tussle_ with Gaara?"

_Tussle? Really Mother. _The pinked haired girl cringed. "I didn't say _that_."

"Darling. Did something happen?" Caroline cooed sweetly. "Did you two call it splits after the little debacle at the church?"

Sakura cringed even more. Was there really a need to bring up old memories that had yet to fade? Was there? "Mom that's not it."

"Did he leave you for someone else?"

Sakura grimaced. _Isn't she supposed to be on the road to 'A Better Person'? Not 'Shove Someone Farther Down'?_ "I didn't say that!" SHe haed softly. Did they relaly need to discuss her life? Especially her love life?

"You didn't _not_ say that." Caroline snarked in reply. Her eyes twinkled. "I have the perfect guy!"

"Mom," Sakura did her best to hold back the groaning whine that seeped through her voice.

'Don't _mom_ me." Caroline replied. "You know very well, a single woman cannot rise high up in society if she is single."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Way to be anti-feminist._

"He would be perfect!" Caroline giggled. "You can meet him when you come down for Rhyuu's birthday."

Sakura froze. _Well Damn. _There was no way out of this one. She wasn't going to miss her dad's birthday for anything.

"If you two are still together - then Gaara shouldn't mind coming to visit once more." Her eyes twinkled. "Besides, if he's your fiancé - he'll be family soon enough anyway."

Her reasoning was excruciatingly frustrating. "He's busy with work mom."

Caroline tsked. "That is utter nonsense. If you are going to marry that boy don't you think he should be spending his time with you? Not slaving over a company that has flourished enough?"

Again, her reasoning, very frustrating. "Mother," Sakura did her best to not sound like she was trying to scold. "He is the CEO. Gaara has a job and standard to uphold. I understand that." Sakura heaved a small quiet sigh and rubbed the left side of her temple. "Like I'm a doctor. We both have a very time consuming job."

Caroline heaved a dramatic sigh. "Pinky, darling, just because you have a demanding job doesn't mean you shouldn't spend time together."

"Mother!" Sakura snapped. The ties on her patience was wearing thin. "There is no issues surrounding Gaara and I!" _Except for the tiny fact of faking our engagement._

"Well then, when you two come down for Rhyuu's birthday we can discuss engagement and wedding stuff."

Sakura groaned. "Mother," her warning very clear.

Caroline tsked once more. "Don't be so up tight. An engagement should be fun and happy."

Sakura heaved a sigh once more. _Yeah, cause you know what a happy marriage is?_ She bit her lower lip to keep from blurting it out. That was not how this phone call needed to end.

"I mean-"

"How are things going with Hinata?" Sakura deviated.

Caroline kept in stride. "Oh! She's a little gloomy after the whole fiasco, but she's okay." She haved a small sigh. "I've told her multiple times to just move on, but nothing is seeming to work."

Sakura held in a snort. Her and Hinata weren't trully on the best of terms yet. She didn't wish any ill-will towards her sister. OKay, maybe a _little_. But it didn't mean she didn't want her sister to be happy. A little devistation and pain before wouldn't hurt though . . . _Just a little_.

"She simple slouches around, which you know is very bad for posture!" Caroline exclaimed indignantly. "She's so mopey now." She heaved a tsking sigh. "A well, I look forward to seeing you my dear little Pinky!"

Sakura held the phone to her ear as the line went dead. This was _so_ not how she had planned her life. _So_ not how she planned it.

. . .

Gaara heaved a long sigh.

"Have you made a decision yet?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Man! You love her." Kankuro exclaimed

Gaara glared. Couldn't his brother shut up? Better yet, why couldn't his sister keep her mouth shut? "Leave it."

Kankuro shook his head. "Nope," he grinned before continuing, "you are being an idiot."

"Leave me alone!" He hissed darkly. Gaara dropped a stack of papers on the desk with a heavy thud. "If you are going to stay . . . work."

Kankuro grinned cheekily. "I just remembered, I have this date."

"Yeah, sure you do." Gaara waved off his elder brother. Once the door was shut, he leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh. Gaara glanced at his phone once more. _I should call her._

He bit his lower lip and stared down at hte phone he had been holding onto for over ten minutes. His thumb still hovered over the _call_ button. But why couldn't he press it.

Fear.

What if.

Maybe.

Those phrases continued to float around in his mind.

After all of the women he had escorted. After all of the situations he had put himself in. This was not what he had planned.


	10. 9: The I Have A Plan Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** Lolz . . . What can i say . . . I love you all a bit more than usual. I'm and a really good mood. Which is why I posted one on April 16 and am now posting one on April 30! SHOW ME SOME LOVE!

**Note**|| three person conversation (three-way *naughty nuaght* lolz) : Person 1 | _Person 2 | _Person 3

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 8 - This Is Not What I Planned**

LastTime With** Gaara:**

After all of the women he had escorted. After all of the situations he had put himself in. This was not what he had planned.

LastTime With** Sakura:**

Sakura held the phone to her ear as the line went dead. This was _so_ not how she had planned her life. _So_ not how she planned it.

.

...

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Nine**  
The I Have A Plan Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth More Than Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present : Chapter 9 - I Have A Plan **

Sakura shook her head and flung herself back onto her pillow. _Well crap._ This was not how the day was supposed to be. She growled before letting out an ear piercing scream. "YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE!"

Fabuki whimpered and curled up next to her side. He pawed gently at her hip.

Sakura heaved a sigh and scratched at his fluffy head. "Sorry honey." Emerald eyes were hidden behind pale colored eyelids as she breathed in slowly.

_Ring. Ring._

She groaned and reached for the phone.

"I felt a disturbance in the atmosphere." A voice whispered dramatically.

Sakura giggled. "Hi Naruto."

"Spill."

Sakura heaved a dramatic sigh. "Mother called."

Silence.

Sakura heaved a sigh and waited. He'd come back around.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Naruto continued, not really giving her a chance to answer the first question. "What did she say? Did she need something, or was she just calling to _call_?"

Sakura grinned. Mother Hen. "My engagement."

"Huh?"

That was the most intelligent thing he could think of? She shook her head. "My engagement . . . to Gaara?"

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion. "What engagement? You two aren't engaged? What are you ta-" He stopped mid rant. He gasped none to quietly. "She doesn't know!" Naruto screeched.

Sakura flinched and pulled the phone away from her ear for a second. An eye roll and a snort greeted Naruto. "When would I have had this particular conversation?" She questioned indignantly. "Oh! i know! Right after I found out that my mother thinks I'm worthless and right before we find out Hinata is a whore?"

Naruto bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. It was not funny. No really it wasn't. But . . . come on.

Sakura heaved a dramatic sigh. "You laugh, you die."

Naruto grinned. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have absolutely no clue." She groaned and flailed on her bed. "I didn't plan this."

He grinned. "You planned for just about everthing else though."

"Not helping twerp." Sakura snarked in reply.]

He chuckled. "Well, I have one idea."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Call him." Naruto explained. As if that solved _everything._

It wouldn't.

Sakura firmly believed - denied - that calling _him_ would solve everything. It would not - _would_ - solve anything. "Yeah, how about a plausable idea."

Naruto squawked. "That is perfectly plausable! It's the best idea ever!" He grinned. "He helped get you into this mess . . . He should help you get out of it!"

"Never helpful." Sakura murmured.

"Yah!" Naruto exclaimed. "I am soooooo helpful!"

She _humphed_ in reply.

Maybe.

On occation.

Almost never.

. . .

Naruto rolled his eyes as he hung up, but he could do nothing to stop the smile taking over his lips.

It was time. Time to play matchmaker.

And if it was the last thing he did . . . Those two would marry!

_"Sup?"_

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Where is your sister?"

_"She's taken bro."_

He heaved a _patient_ sigh. "Put Temari on the phone now."

_Kankuro chuckled. "Mari!" He bellowed out while holding the phone out. "It's pipsqueak."_

_Temari laughed._

"I am so not pipsqueak!" Naruto growled - squeaked.

_Temari grinned. "What'cha want hun?"_

"Sakura needs a date." Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat.

_Temari's eyes widened as she sat down on the couch next to her elder brother. "Tell me more."_

Naruto grinned.

It was time to gossip.

_Her eyes widened. "NO WAY!" She gasped once more. Happiness hummed through her. "What's the plan?"_

Naruto cackled. "We need to set them up." He hummed softly as he thought. "What do you thi- What! Let me confernce in Tenten."

_Temari nodded and waited._

"Hello?"

"Tenten!" Naruto sang sweetly.

"What'cha want pipsqueak?"

Naruto pouted. "Why is everyone calling me that?"

Tenten laughed.

_Temari chuckled softly._

"Who's there with you?"

"I confrenced in Temari!" He exclaimed. "This is major Tenten!"

Tenten frowned. "What is?"

_"Sakura's parents still think Sakura and Gaara are engaged!" Temari jumped in spoiling Naruto's fun._

"Hey!"

_Temari giggled. "I couldn't help it! You can't have all the fun."_

_"Wait!" Tenten screeched. "Her parents don't know?_

"Nope." Naurot popped the _p._ He grinned as she squealed - much like Temari had.

"So what do we do?" Tenten questioned seriously.

_"We need to get them set up." Temari announced. "If we can get them cornered in the same room . . ." She trailed off._

"I think you should tell Gaara." Tenten smirked deviously. "Tell him that Sakura has another family functio-"

"No she doesn't." Naruto butted in.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Her father's birthday party is coming up, she'll have to go."

Naruto nodded. "I totally forgot about that."

_"That's we are the smart ones." Temari smirked._

"Meanies." Naruto pouted.

Tenten giggled. "Back on point. Tell Gaara all of the details. Let him know that Sakura wants to meet to discuss getting him to fill in as a fiance once more."

_"Ooooh! I like that." Temari cooed. "He goes in knowing everything - leaving Sakura in the dark and no choice but to play along."_

Naruto grinned. Remind me never to piss you two off."

Tenten cackled.

"So exactly what do I tell my dear brother."

"Sakura is in need of another date. She has to go back home for another family function - since he was the guy to go with her first . . . she wanted him to go back." Tenten supplied.

_"Okay, okay." Temari replied. "That's good."_

Naruto pursed his lips in thought. "Make sure you stress the point of Sakura _wanting_ Gaara to be the one." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "No matter how daft she can be - she really loves him.

The two girls heaved dreamy sighs.

"What do I tell Sakura?"

Tenten's brows furrowed. "Tell her . . ."

_"You want to meet so that you can help her come up with a solid plan." Temari interjected._

Naurto nodded. "Yeah, she'd believe that. Now where?"

"How about the Todai Seafood place?" Tenten suggested. "Me and Neji went their a couple weeks ago. It was good."

_Temari puffed her cheeks. "Lunch tomorrow at 12:30."_

Naruto smiled. "Alright! Later - we have plans to set in motion!"

Both girls giggled before hanging up.

Let the match making begin. Naruto grinned.

. . .

Gaara let out a long sigh and rolled his shoulders. He really hated paperwork. It was annoying. Tiresome. Bothersome. And so boring.

"My darling little brohter!" Temari sang as she waltzed into his office. "How are you this fine evening."

"No you cannot take two weeks off and go see Kasami."

Temari _humphed_ indignantly and crossed her arms. "How can you possibly think so little of me."

Gaara snorted. Loaded question.

"That's not why I'm here - and I need your full attention." Temari stated as she sat down in front of his desk.

Gaara's brows furrowed. "What Temari."

"Sakura called me yesterday."

Gaara froze.

Temari carefully bit the inside of her cheek to keep from showing to much emotion. "She wanted to see if you would meet with her."

"What for?"

"She had another family function." Temari grinned slightly. "She said it would be easier to go with you." She chose her words carefully - she wanted to see how much he remembered.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Makes since . . . I am the one she told them she was engaged too." He licked his lips and glanced up at his sister. "Her family is still under the impression we are together?"

Temari nodded. _So he remembered._ "Yeah, that and she wanted it to be you that went with her instead of someone else."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction. _She wanted it to be me? _

"Tomorrow at 12:30?" Temari questioned.

"Why didn't she call me?" Gaara questioned.

Temari clenched her teeth and did her best to keep her face nuetral. Cause Naruto couldn't have thought of that particular question? Really? She racked her brain. "I was on the phone with Tenten. We were talking about romantic places to eat - Sakura was confrenced in." Temari shrugged as if it was an everyday thing. "She had needed to ask Tenten a question about work - while talking she mentioned it to me and asked me to ask you."

Gaara let out a breath.

"That's why she wants to meet with you tomorrow." Temari egged lightly. "So?"

"When did you say?"

Temari held back a squeal of delight. "12:30 at the Todai Seafood place."

Gaara nodded. "Okay."

Her eyes sparkled. "Now if you will excuse me. I have to go tell Kasami we need to move our vacation time around."

Gaara chuckled. "Bye Temari."

Temari waved before shutting the door. She held her phone up to her ear and waited for the other to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Operation SandFlowers are a go!" She whipsered _covertly_ into the phone.

"Yes!" Naruto screeched. "I'll contact Agent H. Good job Agent S!"

Temari giggled. "Who is agent H?"

"Tenten Hyuuga."

"They aren't married yet.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Matter of time."

"Cutting contact Agent U." Temari replied.

"Later Agent S."

. . .

Sakura groaned and scrubbed her hands over her face. She still didn't know what to do. How was it possible for her mother to always be able to pinpoint the exact area in her life that would would make Sakura's mother mock her? Sakura rubbed at her temples.

She was beginning to seriously contemplate running away.

Sakura groaned. It was the only option.

She was to beautiful to commit suicide.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. Yea, she was definitely full of herself.

_ ._

"Hello?"

_"Skittles!"_

Sakura giggled softly. "Yes Naruto."

_"Well I've been doing some thinking."_

Sakura snorted. "That's new."

_"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "Snorting is very unlady-like."_

She rolled her eyes. Naruto was like a second mom. Or a guy who Pms'd worse than any gril. "So what did you call me for?"

_"I have a couple of ideas . . ."_

Her eyes widened as she smiled brightly. "Really?"

_"Meet tomorrow? We can even try the new Todai Seafood place Tenten is raving about?" Naruto questioned easily._

"Ohhh! That sounds really good." Sakura excalimed happily. "Time?"

_"Let's say 12:30?"_

Sakura smiled. "That sounds great. I work the late shift tomorrow."

_His eyes widened. They hadn't really planned on that. "Late shift?"_

"Yep 11 pm - 9 am." Sakura replied. "Which reminds me . . . Can you walk Fabuki for me?"

_Naruto smiled. "Of course! I actually miss the little guy."_

She rolled her eyes. "Okay well I've got to get back to work - break is almost over."

_"Later skittles!"_ Naruto sang before hanging up. The smile on his lips was catching, wicked, and Cheshire like. The perfect little minx like fox smile. He raised the phone back up to his ears.

"Agent S part 2 is under-way!" He whispered covertly.

_Temari grinned. "Well done Agent U, make contact with Agent H and fill her in."_

"Yes Ma'am, Agent S. Agent U cutting contact."

_"Fare well Agent U." Temari giggled as she hung the phone up._

"Do I want to know?"

Temari glanced over at Kankuro. "Probably not."


	11. 10: The Fill-In Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note**|| three person conversation (three-way *naughty naughty* lolz) : Person 1 | _Person 2 | _Person 3

**Note**|| Hello, Okay I'm reposting this chapter. There was a couple issues. Not to mention there was a slip up on my part. I ask for forgiveness. *bows* forgive me? I was posting it with crappy wifi so mistakes were made.

* * *

**Previously: Chapter 9 - I Have A Plan**

Unavailable At This Time - Proceed To Next Episode

.

...

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Nine**  
The Fill-In Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth More Than Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present : Chapter 10 - Fill -In*!double digits!***

Kankuro rolled his eyes and leaned against the desk in front of the blonde. "Tell me anyway."

Temari heaved a small sigh. She just couldn't keep a secret. He'd tell Gaara and then everything would go wrong. And not wrong in the: Gaara finds out and then promptly proposes way; wrong in the; Gaara fires her and then never sees Sakura again way.

"Mari . . ." He taunted softly. His eyes glittered.

"Naruto and I are planning to get Gaara and Sakura back together." Temari blurted out quickly.

Kankuro's brows furrowed. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes. _Boys._ "He still loves her."

"I already knew that." He waved the blonde off. "Why now?"

Her lips formed an _o _in understanding. "Sakura's mother still thinks they are engaged." Temari's smile widened. "Sakura has to go home for a couple of days."

Kankuro chuckled. "I'm in."

"Huh?"

"I'm helping." Kankuro pointed down the hallway to where Gaara's office was. "That boy needs to be laid. NOW!"

She rolled her eyes. "I am a lady - such crude language is not necessary."

Kankuro snorted. He widened his eyes and gasped dramatically while flinging his head back and forth. "Lady? Where?"

Temari glared at her _adopted_ brother. "I don't know how to get him there."

Kankuro's lips pursed. What idea do you have?"

"Tell him that Sakura needs his help because she has to return home." Temari shrugged. "I believe that would work. Right?"

Kankuro nodded. "He's completely gone with her. I don't see why not." His lips pursed. "If it doesn't I'll just ask him to a business lunch meeting."

Her eyes sparkled. "That sounds brilliant!"

"I can come up with some pretty smart things. I am smart." Kankuro glared playfully.

She smirked. "I'm sure you are sweetheart."

Kankuro soured. "I'm going back to work."

"You work?" Temari giggled.

He glared, "Let me know if _your_ plan falls short."

Temari snorted. "As if."

. . .

_Knock. Knock._

"Bro?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Bro?" He looked up from the papers in his hands. He folded his hands in his lap and leaned back. She wanted something. He'd wait. She'd crack.

Temari smiled innocently - not helping herself in the slightest. "How has your day been . . .?"

he arched a brow and stayed quiet.

"Okay!" she held up her hands in defense. "That freaking stare gets me every time." She heaved a sigh and dropped into on of the chairs in front of Gaara's desk.

Gaara chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Sakura called me." Hook.

His nose scrunched. He didn't really like where this conversation was going. Gaara's heart stuttered to a stop before going into over-drive. _Saku . . ._

Temari licked her lips. "She asked me if you were still doing some of you _old _jobs." Line.

"What did you tell her?" Gaara questioned, doing the best he could to stay calm and play the _not interested _game.

Sinker. "I told her you weren't . . . But that since you're a close find Gaara would be glad to meet up with you . . ." her brows furrowed in concentration. "Was it okay that I said that?" She blinked a few times. Slowly she pulled her lower lip in between her lips and chewed it. "I know you still love her."

Gaara heaved a small sigh. "What's your point?"

Temari glared. It was time to do some reeling. "Don't act like you don't love her." Her glare intensified. "Maybe this way you can not only tell her but _show_ her."

Gaara heaved a long loud sigh, letting his annoyance be known. "Temari."

"Don't you Temari me!" She snapped. "You love her. Stop being a freaking idiot!"

It was Gaara's turn to glare. He wasn't big on name calling.

"Don't even think that look will work on me." Temari rebutted just as head-strong. "This is ridiculous!" She crossed her arms and settled a leveled look on her brother. "Be honest, do you want some other guy wrapping his arms around her?"

_Itachi._

The name flew in from nowhere and plowed straight into his heart. His jaw tightened as his heart constricted. Dammit.

She held in her smile. _Got'cha._ "You know what her family is _really_ like. You can keep her safe."

Gaara leaned back against his chair. His lips pursed in thought. "Where?"

Temari smiled.

"I'm not agreeing." Gaara snapped. "This is only _if_ I change my mind." He shrugged. "I most likely won't thought." He pointed at his blonde sister. "Don't get your hopes up."

Temari chuckled and raised her hands in mock defense. "I won't."

"Where?"

"Todai Seafood Restaurant at 12:30." Temari supplied.

"When?"

Temari held in her smile. "Tomorrow."

Gaara nodded and waved her off. "I need to have conference call with the Kage of Leaf."

Temari raised her hands in defense and stood. "No problem bro."

. . .

Gaara heaved a small sigh and looked down at his Rolex once more. This was stupid. He was being a pansy. He really was. Gaara shook his head before running a hand through the dark red locks.

"Just go!" Kankuro smirked.

Gaara's head shot up as he looked at his brother. "What?"

He grinned. "Temari already filled me in." He eased down in the chair in Gaara's office and heaved a loud sigh. "Truthfully I'm just sitting her wondering how long it's going to take before you just get up and go already."

Gaara glared at his _adopted_ brother. Or was it he, who was adopted? Temari and Kankuro seemed to mesh well . . .Maybe Gaara was the adopted one. Hell! There were times he prayed he was the one adopted.

Kankuro chuckled. "Just go man. It's going to eat you alive if you don't." The smile slowly slid from his lips. "Regret is a dangerous thing."

Gaara frowned as the emotional over-load that crossed Kankuro's face. "I should go?"

"YES!" A female voice called from out in the hallway.

Gaara and Kankuro chuckled.

Temari.

Gaara shook his head. "What if she doesn't love me?" He swallowed hard. It was something that had plagued him. Nightmares.

The elder smiled softly and shook her head. "She'd be stupid not to."

Gaara bit his lower lip. Was it really that simple? _But she walked away._ He bit his lower lip.

"Go."

. . .

Sakura shifted in her seat once more.

Where the hell was Naruto?

She glanced down at the watch on her wrist once more. The baka was 15 minutes late.

"Ma'am?"

Sakura gave the waiter an embarrassed smile. "He's coming."

"Are you sure?" He questioned the a dead stare. "The times could have been mixed up." He shrugged. "Or maybe he just doesn't want to date you." He pointed at the empty chair. "This could be his way of saying it's over."

Sakura glared up at the waiter. She opened her mouth, ready to yell.

"I was running late." A voice hissed behind the waiter. "Only an idiot would be as stupid as to let her go."

The waiter's shoulders tensed as he turned. He stuttered quietly as his cheeks tinged a dark pink.

"I want my usual," He nodded at the pink haired girl across from him once he had taken his seat. "She gets whatever she wants."

Sakura stared up in confusion. "What are you doing here, Itachi?"


	12. 11: The BlindSided Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note**|| three person conversation (three-way *naughty naughty* lolz) : Person 1 | _Person 2 | _Person 3

**Note**|| Okay . . . I have unfortunately caused quite a bit of confusion. For that I am utterly sorry. But in my defense . . . *points down* read. I know it has taken a while . . . So I will upload two chapters at once! Please give me love?

* * *

**Previously: **Unavailable At This Time - Proceed To Next Episode

.

...

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Eleven**  
The BlindSided Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth More Than Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present : Chapter 11**

Sakura stared up in confusion. "What are you doing here, Itachi?"

Itachi smiled. His dark eyes skated over her features. "Rescuing you." His smile widened as he relaxed into the cushioned chair. "You are still as beautiful as ever."

She ignored his later comment, choosing to focus on the first. Her brows furrowed. "I didn't ask to be rescued."

"You didn't have too." Itachi chuckled softly. His eyes shimmered in amusement. "A flower always needs to be rescued."

Sakura's jaw locked. "Why are you here?" She wasn't in the mood to play games - far more pressing matters at hand.

Itachi's lips twitched as he fought the wide smile pulling at his lips. He gestured with his hands, "Didn't I just answer that?" He laughed once more while reclining in the chair. Itachi rolled his shoulders.

A habit, Sakura remembered. Her hands clenched under the table. Sakura didn't like that she remembered little _harmless_ facts about the male across from her. She didn't want to remember anything about him.

Itachi's shoulders sagged. "You haven't forgiven me . . . Have you?" His voice softened at the end, afraid of the answer he already knew. Itachi slumped

Her jaw flexed before tightening. No, she hadn't.

"Will you?" Itachi whispered softly. "Will you forgive me?" A deep unrequited pleading fille dhis deep baritone voice, his dark eyes shimmered as he stared at the woman he loved.

Sakura's brows furrowed in contemplation. "I don't know if I can?" Her lips pursed as she stared down at the white table cloth covering the circular table. Could she? Could she forgive him?

Itachi nodded. "I miss you." He whispred softly, half way between wanting her to here and hoping she didn't.

Silence.

Itachi heaved a small sigh and nodded. "I get it." He chuckled at the glare that came his way. "No really I do." He grimaced out a smile. "I was the biggest coward . . . period." Itachi puffed out his cheeks while letting out a breath. "I listened to your sister. I stayed, despite what I knew. I lied to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I never questioned anything your sister or mother said." Itachi licked his lips. He laughed mirthlessly. "But, in my defense . . . I loved you. And still do." His defense was crumbling before him.

Sakura swallowed hard but continued to stare at the wall to her left. She couldn't look at him. She wouldn't look at him. Sakura clenched her fists and tightened her jaw. As much as she hated to admit it. She was still hurting.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered softly.

"I'm waiting for someone." Sakura blurted out. She wanted him to leave. The longer he was around her, the more memories surfaced. It was too much. Simply too much. A part of her was still hurting. But a bigger part was still angry. She couldn't handle all of the emotions that rose up and fluttered inher stomach. She wasn't ready to face him, not like this and not yet.

Itachi frowned. "Waiting for someone?" He hadn't thought of that.

"Yes. Go." Sakura gave short clipped answers in reply.

Itachi chuckled. "You never could lie to me."

Sakura jerked around to face Itachi head on. "Excuse me?"

"You never could lie to me." He smiled. "I remember absolutely everything about you."

Sakura's jaw flexed - she really wanted to hit him. "I'm waiting for someone."

"What did I tell you?" Itachi shook his head. "I know everything about you."

Sakura let out a slow breath, trying to release her frustration.

"If you knew everything, you'd know her nose scrunched when she lies." A third voice pointed out.

Itachi's spine stiffened. His eyes widened fractionally. He knew that voice. Itachi studied the girl before him _Her nose?_ Had his little flower changed on him?

Sakura's eyes widened as they flittered over to the intruder.

"Itachi, she said leave."

Itachi twisted around with a grace few possessed. "Gaara." He acknowledged, voice hard and detached.

"Itachi." Gaara smirked easily. He was going to enjoy this. "You're in _my_ seat."

Sakura kept her shock in check. She couldn't decide. Was in smart to trade one heart ache for the other?

Itachi glanced back at Sakura.

Silence.

Gaara chuckled. "I don't think you know as much about her as you claim." His eyes narrowed. "Get away from _my_ fiance."

"I see." Itachi swallowed. "I didn't realize this was a date." He stood from his - Gaara's - chair. He stared at the woman who had so easily slipped through his hands. "Sakura . . ."

She ignored him.

Itachi's lips thinned. He knew when to fight, and he knew when to fight_ another_ day.

Sakura watched from the corner of her eye as Itachi left. Her hairs stood on end. Which was better? Itachi's presence or Gaara's? Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the red-headed male before her. _He looks better . . . than he did at the airport._

_'With absence the heart grows fonder.'_

"I'm sorry I was late," Gaara announced as he took his seat across from Sakura.

Sakura nodded stoically. She really wasn't sure how to answer that. Heck! she wasn't even sure of how to talk to him. How do you talk to the man you love? The one you are trying to ignore? The one you are trying to forget? Trying to move on from? Sakura shifted in her chair and reached for the glass of wine Sakura had told herself she _wouldn't_ touch.

Gaara frowned. Something was wrong. After all the time they had been apart, he could still read her. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you here?" Sakura berated herself as the words slipped passed - against her will - her lips. She didn't really want to talk, not to him. She' rather he talked, to her. She loved his voice. Warm honey sliding over wet silk - dangerous and messy. It would be any woman's downfall. It probably had already fallen many women.

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned as he stared at the pink haired woman across from him. His body hummed, blood thrumming through his entire being. After their split at the airport one thing had becom very apparent to the red haired. Only Sakura could awaken him inside. Only Sakura could shock his system, bringing to life his desires.

Sakura's brows furrowed. _Huh?_ "Why are you here?" That was a pretty easy question. There were no hidden meanings. Why was it difficult? "I'm not . . . Saying, I'm not h - happy to see y - you." Kill her! Kill her now! She was freaking stuttering over her words. _Dear ancestors, I am ready to do._ "I am."

"You are?" Gaara didn't fight the smile that over took his lips. She was happy to see him. His heart fluttered every so slightly.

Sakura's cheeks tinged a deep red. Her head lowered as she tried to use her hair as a sort of shield. Sakura swallowed. "Yes, I am." She gazed up at him through thick lashes. "Very glad."

Gaara's breath hitched. Damn, she was was beautiful. "I'm glad to see you too." _I wished, I had never let you walk away._ "But why are you asking why am I here?"

"Because I really don't know." Sakura's head cocked to the side as she tried to decifer the unknown.

Gaara frowned. "Didn't you ask for me?" _What the hell is going on?_ Sakura - from his knowledge - had never been _this_ forgetful. "Naruto told me."

"Told you . . ." Sakura trailed off, brows furrowed in complete confusion. "Told you what?" _Ask for him?_ She ran a hand through her pink hair, what the hell had Naruto done now? Asked for him? She shook her hair, pink tresses swaying before framing her face once more. "I didn't."

Gaara smiled softly. Adorable. "You didn't what?"

"I didn't ask for you." Sakura replied before her mind could catch up with her mind.

Gaara froze. She hadn't wanted to see him? But she was happy to see him? She didn't want his help?

"No!" Sakura exclaimed sitting forward as she saw the emotions flit across his eyes before dulling. She shook her head onc emore. "I didn't mean . . . Not like that." She chewed on her lower lip. _Seriously, anytime you're ready. I'm ready ancestors._ "I just didn't . . . Naruto asked me . . . Why are you here again?" Her shoulders slumped as she hunched forward, confusion showing on her face and coloring her voice.

Gaara chuckled, he couldn't help it. "Naruto said you wanted to meet me . . ." He trailed off slowly. "Well, Tema-" He stopped. _Temari._ He heaved a loud sigh. "I believe they've conned us both Saku." The nickname slipped out easily. Too easily.

Her cheeks reddened. A tremor started at her toes, working it's way up. Sakura forced her body to still. "Temari?

"Naruto said you wanted to meet me here." Gaara started. "That is what he told Temari to tell me."

Sakura nodded - finally starting to peice everything together. "Naruto said he wanted to meet me here because-"

"Your family still thinks we are engaged." Gaara finished. "Naruto told Temari everything - they," he pointed at Sakura, then himself, before making a little circle motion with his index finger, "cooked this up."

Sakura's head cocked to the side. "Really?"

"They said you wanted to have lunch with me." Gaara stalled, staring at the pink haired vision in front of him. "You wanted my help - you wanted me to go with you back home, once more. To pretend we are still together . . ." He trailed off at the expressions on her face. "Does this not sound even a little familiar?"

Sakura shook her head. "I never said that, I did talk to Naruto - he suggested we meet here to come up with ideas." Sakura licked her lower lip and reached forward towards the waning glass of wine.

Yeah, she was going to need a refill soon. Very soon.

"I see." Gaara whispered. So, she didn't love him. She didn't even ask for him. His shoulders sagged.

Sakura bit her lower lip.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Sakura's head lowered as she looked down to the purse on her lap. Slowly she pulled out her I-phone. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the message.

_Ask him for help. I  
pre-brain-stormed_

_Love Foxxy ^.^_

Sakura heaved a sigh. _Naruto._ Pre-brain-stormed. Really? She bit her lower lip. _Ask him?_ Her emerald green orbs shimmered in the light as she studied the oblivious red head across from her. "Gaara?"

Gaara's head shot up. His dark hunter green eyes penetrating through her soul. "Yes." _Whatever it is, yes. Always yes, Saku, always._

"Will you?" Sakura's voice was small. "I know we were tricked, completely blind-sided. But . . ." She trailed off.

Gaara shifted in his seat. "But?"

_Suck it up Sakura!_ "I would love it if you'd help me."

Gaara smiled. _She'd love it. _"Of course. You are my Saku." _Mine._

A blush marred Sakura's cheeks. A giggle slipped passed her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Understand?

It was a curveball that didn't go according to plan cause of faulty internet and lack of sleep. Did you EnJOY?

SHOUT OUT || Thank You** Dear U. x .U **for your longest review ever! And Thank You to All that has Reviewed! Favorited! Followed!


	13. 12: The Phone Calls Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note**|| three person conversation (three-way *naughty naughty* lolz) : Person 1 | _Person 2 | _Person 3

**Note**|| THIS IS THE SECOND UPLOAD MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER TEN ( THE BLINDSIDED DATE) Am I forgiven? I was taking finals. I passed!

* * *

**Previously: **The BlindSided Date

_Suck it up Sakura!_ "I would love it if you'd help me."

Gaara smiled. _She'd love it. _"Of course. You are my Saku." _Mine._

A blush marred Sakura's cheeks. A giggle slipped passed her lips. "Thank you."

.

...

The Engagement Date  
**Chapter Twelve**  
The Phone Calls Date

The Ambience of True Never Ending Love. It's Cold, Difficult, and Rare. If True Love was Kind, Easy, and Everywhere. It Wouldn't Be Worth Much.  
True Love is Worth More Than Oxygen Itself, Simply For The Fact That It's Cruel, Difficult and Rare. - L.K.P. [me]

**Present : Chapter 12**

Sakura growled as she shoved a pillow at Naruto. "You little twerp!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelped as he tried to dodge another fluffy blow. "What did I do?"

Sakura snorted and slammed the pillow down harder. "You know exactly what you did! I can't believe you!" Her cheeks tinged a deep red. "We are going on Friends-Trial!"

"Friends-Tra- What? No!" Naruto exclaimed. "Skittles! Don't be like this!" He yelped - too stunned to dodge the next blow. "We are besties! I did it out of love!" He cried out while shielding his face.

Sakura scoffed. "Love?" She growled and gripped the pillow tighter, swinging once more. "How is that love? I was embarrassed!"

"He's so in love with you, Gaara was probably day-dreaming that the blush was there for a different reas- OW!"

Sakura's cheeks tinged a deep red. The blush covered the tips of her ears, and slithered down her neck. "NARUTO! Forget Friends-Trail. We are acquaintances!"

"Nooo!" Naruto cried out and launched himself forward. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and held on tightly. "I'm sorry."

Sakura heaved a small sigh. She couldn't really hit him at this angle - she'd hit herself too. "And you should be!"

"Please forgive me?" Naruto begged. "I just . . . This was you two are still together and you have a chance to finally tell him you love him." He held up two fingers, "two birds." He lowered one, "one stone."

Sakura sagged until she was letting Naruto hold her up. "Do you think he loves me?" Her voice petal soft.

Naruto squeezed her waist and nodded against her shoulder. "He'd be stupid not to Sakura. Really stupid."

"Okay, I'll do it." Sakura announced, psyching herself up. "I will go with Gaara back to my home to see my mother - and all under the pretense of visiting for my father's birthday."

"That'a girl!" Naruto praised lovingly. "It will be fine. Gaara protected you last time. He will protect you this time." He'll always protect you.

Sakura groaned. "This is going to be horrible!"

"I'mma call Tenten. We need to pack." Naruto exclaimed while releasing the pink haired girl in search of his cell-phone.

Sakura's brows furrowed. "We? What do you mean we?"

Naruto tsked his bestie while shaking his head. "You know very well what I mean."

"I'm lost."

"Don't you remember the second time you brought Itachi home?" he waved his hand dramatically at the look he received. "Before the dramatic 'steal your man' fiasco."

Her brows furrowed as her lips puckered. "Yes?"

"Really?" Naruto shook his head. "When you said you were going to try and forget, you really meant you were going to forget your family."

Sakura shrugged. True. She'd meant it.

"The first time - they were skeptical. The second time - they tried to break you up, by bringing a very eligible guy into the mix." Naruto bobbed his head in the 'remember now' motion.

Sakura's eyes widened. Oh Sweet Baby Jesus. Naruto was right. They had tried that. Of course, Sakura had only had eyes for Itachi at the time - so it hadn't worked. That must have been when the cooked up the other scheme. Sakura cringed. Yeah, this was going to be very bad - she could also use a drink.

. . .

"Hello!" Tenten cheered brightly as she stepped into Sakura's apartment. Her smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

Sakura glared at Naruto before turning to Tenten. "I am trying to get Naruto to understand what personal boundaries are."

"But I'm your best friend." Naruto shot back.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you can come and go in my house as you please!" She wiggled her fingers. "These hands give life just as easily take it."

"You love me." Naruto mocked. "You won't kill me."

Tenten snorted.

"See," Sakura pointed at the brunette. "Even she doesn't by that lie."

Naruto pouted.

"And you," Sakura whirled around to the twin buns hair-do wearing girl. "I know for a fact there is no way possible Naruto could have come up with that little plan by himself."

Tenten shrugged. "You needed a shove. I knew you wouldn't do it by yourself." She smiled at the scathing glare. "If you would have, you would have already done it." She moved forward and wrapped Sakura up in a hug. "He loves you, we are simply giving you a nudge."

"Shove," Sakura argued.

Tenten smirked. "Nudge."

"You shoved," Sakura argued once more.

Tenten heaved a sigh. "Fine, we shoved. But in our defense - you needed it."

"Just help me pack?" Sakura wasn't going to continue arguing - it wouldn't help either of them.

Tenten and Naruto smiled. "Of course!" They exclaimed.

"Bakas." She muttered before following them into her bedroom.

. . .

Sakura stared at the phone in front of her. She had a couple phone calls to make. With a quick exhale, she picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Ello?"

Sakura smiled. "Akira?"

"OMGAH!" Akira squealed happily. "Baby-doll! How's it going in lover town?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"What's up?" Akira questioned.

"Me and Gaara are coming down for Dad's birthday." Sakura started. "I was hoping . . ."

Akira laughed. "Of course your asses are staying with me!" Her happiness was contagious over the phone. "Your God-Daughter will be thrilled to spend time with her God-Mother!"

Sakura smiled. "She's gotten big, hasn't she?"

"Oh! Honey! I want to steal her energy." Akira laughed. "I just can't decide if I want to use it to keep up with her, or sell it and make millions."

Sakura laughed. "That bad?"

"She's five. – I thought the terrible two's were interesting." Akira smiled, "James talks about putting her in tumble. I'm starting to agree."

Sakura smiled brightly and leaned back against the chair she occupied. "Our very own Tanaka cheerleader?"

"Don't get me started on cheerleaders." Akira begged playfully. "But we would love to have you both stay with us. It will give James and I a chance to win in a fight with Miya."

Sakura smirked, a giggle falling from her lips. "Are you loosing fights against a five year old?"

"You don't understand!" Akira whined. "She's a home-grown terrorist!" She laughed. "She has James' mind and my wit! I have no clue what we were thinking when we decided to join our DNA." Akira heaved a deep long sigh.

Sakura laughed. "You love that child to death."

"Death . . . Sometimes." Akira murmured before laughing manically. "I'm joking!" She exclaimed at Sakura yell.

"You better be." Sakura warned. "Well, I have unfortunately have to make a two other phone calls."

Akira smiled. "Okay babe – see you Friday?"

"Yep."

"Leave your father for last." Akira told, knowing the pink haired girl was going to call her mother.

Sakura snorted. "Believe me I know."

.

"Hello, Caroline Haruno speaking."

Sakura cringed. "Hello mother."

"Ah! Pinky, darling!" Caroline cooed over the phone. "It's been a while, how are you?"

Sakura faked a smile and did her best to make it sound like she was happy. "Doing great."

"Gaara?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's fine mother."

"Good, I'm glad. You two still together?" Caroline fished innocently.

Sakura heaved a small sigh. "Yes mother we are." She shook her head and ran a hand through her pink tresses pulling on the strands. "We will before by Friday."

"Well, I never considered you rude."

Sakura frowned. "What?"

"With such short notice, how am I supposed to have everything ready?" Caroline berated.

Sakura tightened her jaw. _Therapist is helping her how?_ "Mother," she started giving the woman a chance to stop so she could speak. "We are staying at Akira's place."

"What?" Caroline questioned. "How could you possibly intrude on others like that when you could stay here."

Sakura snapped her teeth together to keep from screaming. "I want to see my God-Daughter and she wants me to stay there."

Caroline heaved a long disapproving sigh. "At least you are coming." She hummed softly. "Well I have a birthday party to plan. Be here at 4 on Sunday."

"Yes mother, we will." Sakura concluded before saying good bye. "Ugh! That woman!" She screamed softly.

.

"Pumpkin?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Hey daddy!" Her shoulders relaxed. She loved talking to her step-father. He could calm her easily after a talk with her mother. "How are you?"

"Better now that my baby girl has called." He cooed affectionately. The happiness laced in his voice oozed out of the speaker on the phone. "How are you pumpkin?"

Sakura giggled softly. "I'm doing good daddy." She smiled as he hummed in approval. "I wanted to call and let you know that Gaara and I are coming down on Friday."

"Well, isn't that great." Rhyuu beamed with pride. He could hear the love that infused Sakura's voice when she talked about her beloved fiancé. "You are staying somewhere else?" He questioned. "If not I demand that you do."

Sakura laughed softly. Her step-father – _her_ father – knew her to well. "We are, we are staying with Akira."

"Good, good." Rhyuu praised. "I fell better knowing you two are staying there and out of your mother's way."

Sakura smiled sadly, she could hear the anger and pain in his voice. "Therapist isn't really helping . . . Is it daddy?"

"I fear not, pumpkin." Rhyuu heaved a long sigh. "Keep Gaara close with you." He swallowed. "I will not say she is planning something – I don't believe she is. But we both know Caroline doesn't have to plan to take advantage of someone."

True.

"I know daddy." Sakura whispered.

"I love you baby." Rhyuu smiled. "You stay safe, and you had better come and visit me before the party on Sunday."

Sakura laughed. "I will." She smiled softly. "Bye daddy."

.

"Gaara?" Sakura questioned as she was met with silence.

"Yeah, sorry." Gaara murmured. "I was finishing up a deal through web-cam." He swallowed and eased back in the chair. "I didn't want to miss your call, but I have to finish up with them first."

Sakura smiled. "That's fine. You could have sent me to voice mail and called me back later."

Gaara chuckled. "You never send a beautiful woman to voice-mail."

"Oh," Sakura's cheeks tinged a deep red. Her heart fluttered happily.

Gaara smirked. He'd stunned her. Good. Temari and Kankuro had had a talk with him. More like they commanded and he ignored. But, some of what they had said got through. Wooing. Shocking. Stunning. Flirting.

_'You are her supposed to be her fiancé.' Temari exclaimed. 'Act like it. Woo her!' She made a wild hand gesture that had her brothers laughing. 'Show her it's not just an act. Show her you actually love her.' She smiled softly. 'Use the guise of pretend engagement to make her fall in love with you'._

Gaara planned on doing just that.

"I was just calling to let you know that we will leave this Friday." Sakura licked her lips and waited.

Gaara's eyebrows shot up towards his hair line. "Tomorrow?"

"I know," Sakura let out a slight whimper. "It's short, _short_, notice." She bit her lower lip. "Is that okay?"

Gaara smiled. "It's fine Saku." He looked at the work that cluttered his desk. If his elder siblings wanted him to pursue love – then they could do his work. "What about a ring?"

"I," Sakura trailed off. A blush stole her cheeks and slithered across her neck up to the tips of her ears. "I still have mine."

Gaara couldn't stop the smile that captured his lips. She still had the ring. "I have mine too."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. He still had the ring? Why? _Maybe Tenten, Naruto, and Temari are right._ She swallowed. "That's good."

Gaara nodded. "Meet me at the Sandstorm Airports."

"Sandstorm Airports?" Sakura questioned in confusion.

Gaara smirked. "We will take my jet tomorrow."

"J – jet?" Sakura stuttered. A jet?

He chuckled. His dark hunter green eyes glittered happily. "Yes, we will take the jet."

Sakura smiled. "That sounds fun."

"Wanna drive?" Gaara egged as he laughed. He eased back in the chair an let his eyes fall closed. A deep relaxed sigh passed through his lips as he let her voice slide over him.

Sakura gasped. "I can do that?"

"Yes," Gaara laughed happily, thrilled at her child-like innocence. It was adorable.

Sakura squealed. "Really? They'll let me?" She bit her lower lip. "I might crash the plane though."

"How about, we let you sit in the pilot chair while it's on auto-pilot?" Gaara bargained.

Sakura giggled. "Okay!" She smiled brightly. "What time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"We can meet here 12, I will have lunch prepared for us on the jet." Gaara replied. "Crave anything in particular?"

Sakura bit her lower lip in contemplation. "Shrimp Alfredo with asparagus."

"Sounds good." Gaara murmured softly while holding the phone close, listening intently to the woman on the other line. "See you tomorrow Saku." He smiled as she hummed in reply. "And where the white with sakura petals sundress for me?"

Sakura blushed. "Okay." She smiled. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

And Thank You to All that has Reviewed! Favorited! Followed!


End file.
